Hard Past
by CaptainKai01869
Summary: Many years have passed since Kiri defeated Veronika and now someone else wants to cause trouble, but why? *Fourth story in my old Beyblade series, after "The Enemy Within"*
1. Mysterious Blader

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. Anything I use in this FanFiction is purely coincedental

**Hard Past**

Chapter 1: Mysterious Blader

It has been almost five years since Kiri defeated Veronika in Rome, Italy. The teams have not seen each other that much. With the members getting older, it seemed like they were drifting apart. The Bladebreaker team, however, were determined to stay in contact with each other, especially Kai and Kiri. At the moment, they were having a fun beybattle.

"Dranzer!" said Kai and the phoenix came out with a loud shriek.

"Drazier!" said Kiri and the sphinx came out of her beyblade.

The bit-beasts attacked and defended continuously.

"You will never defeat my Dranzer." said Kai.

"I have before and I will again. Go, Lava Ray!" Kiri said.

The Lava Ray rapidly shot at Dranzer, but he wasn't going down.

"Fire Tornado!" said Kai.

The hottest attack in Kai's arsenal reached its peak, but Kiri didn't go down.

"Keep it up, Kai, but I can handle your Fire Tornado." she said smiling.

Kai smiled too and increased the power. Eventually both beyblades went flying out into their owners' hands.

"That was a great match, Kai." said Kiri.

"It was good you were able to get a beydish in your basement and it's a fair size." said Kai.

They decided to go out and lie near the river.

"Kai, I'm happy I met you on that bus all those years ago. I've had amazing adventures with you, your team and your friends. We've had good times and bad times, but I wouldn't change anything." said Kiri rolling onto her side to look at Kai.

"I agree with you, Kiri. Since I met you, I've never been happier than when I am with you." said Kai also rolling over to look at her.

They kissed when suddenly a storm came in.

"Where did that come from?" asked Kiri.

"I think he was involved." said Kai pointing.

There was a young man, slightly older than Kai, standing in the pouring rain with a frown on his face.

"Who is he? Have you seen him before?" asked Kiri.

"Kai and Kiri, members of the Bladebreakers. I want to challenge you both together." said the man.

"Tell us your name. I don't want to beat a stranger." said Kai.

"Peter." said the man.

Kiri almost smiled.

"Don't laugh at me. I've had enough of that. Understand!" he said angrily.

"Something's happened to you, what is it?" asked Kiri.

"I don't need to explain it to you." he said releasing his beyblade.

"Let's get this over with." said Kai.

He and Kiri released their beyblades and tag-teamed Peter.

"You don't think tag-teaming will help, do you?" asked Peter sarcastically.

They used Fire Tornado and Lava Ray at the same time and knocked Peter's beyblade out.

"No, not again. At least my beyblade survived. I'll be back for your bit-beasts one day." said Peter and he ran away.

"What's up with him?" asked Kiri.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling something happened to him. Something terrible. If he's after bit-beasts, we better warn Tyson and the others." said Kai.

The following day, Kai and Kiri met up with Tyson, Max, Ray, Kenny and Daichi.

"So, you're saying yet another weird person wants our bit-beasts." said Tyson.

"That's such a drag." said Daichi annoyed.

"We don't know why, but he certainly seems to want something with our bit-beasts." said Kiri.

"Even though it's not significantly important, maybe we should try to find out what happened in his past. Then, maybe, we can help him." suggested Kenny.

"How can we help him? He seems beyond help." said Ray.

"We've met lots of people we'd say were beyond help." said Max.

"Yeah, like Daichi, and now he's one of us." said Tyson.

"Tyson!" shouted Daichi and he pushed Tyson over and they started fighting.

The others all laughed until Tyson and Daichi stopped fighting. Then, Kenny's phone rang.

"Who's that, Kenny?" asked Kiri.

"You guys won't believe this. It was Brooklyn, remember him? He's coming here. He said just for a visit, but why?" said Kenny.

"Brooklyn? Of the old BEGA League?" asked Kiri. "The one that gave you your hardest match, Kai?"

"Yeah. We sort of became friends after his match with Tyson. We all forgave him anyway." said Kai.

"He's arriving tomorrow, so you make sure you know what you have to say." said Kenny.

They all went back to Tyson's house for the night.


	2. A Strange Connection

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. Anything I use in this FanFiction is purely coincedental

Chapter 2: A Strange Connection

The Bladebreakers were sleeping in Tyson's house. Kenny was fixing Kiri's beyblade after her battle with Peter a couple of days ago.

"Kenny, are you nearly finished? I haven't worked this hard for a long time." said Dizzi.

"Come on, Dizzi. When we've fixed Kiri's beyblade, we can get down to resting." said Kenny.

Outside the house, Peter was sitting on the wall.

"_I know I can defeat the Bladebreakers. I shouldn__'__t have asked to battle them both, but I will defeat them and destroy their bit-beasts, permanently._"

The following morning, Peter had left. Kai was the first to wake and he headed to the bridge near the river.

"_I can__'__t figure out why Brooklyn is coming. He doesn__'__t seem the type to just visit friends._" Kai said to himself.

Back in Tyson's house, Kiri woke up and immediately noticed Kai was gone.

"_He__'__s probably thinking about our battle with Peter._" said Kiri to herself.

Kiri took off as well, leaving a note so the others didn't worry. She found Kai and they ended up joking and having fun for most of the day.

"Look at us, Kai. You came here to think, to be alone. Now, we're having fun like a couple of teenagers." said Kiri laughing.

"Yeah, we have always been like that, apart from those unfortunate arguments." said Kai.

"The arguments made our relationship stronger, in the end." said Kiri.

They kissed.

"Not interrupting anything am I?" said a voice.

They turned. It was Brooklyn.

"Brooklyn, long time no see." said Kai.

"Yes, I decided it was about time to visit. Hello, Kiri." said Brooklyn.

Kiri nodded.

"You two a good team?" asked Brooklyn.

"You could say that." said Kiri, almost blushing.

"At least Kai's a more relaxed person now." said Brooklyn.

Brooklyn noticed that Kai seemed a little unsure now.

"What's wrong, Kai? You're not still upset about the injuries I caused you in our last match?" asked Brooklyn.

"I just don't think I like the idea of you turning up like this out the blue. Do you have a plan?" asked Kai.

"Maybe nothing's changed after all, Kai. I come to visit and you immediately think I have a plan." said Brooklyn.

"Don't you?" he asked.

"Yes, I want a rematch with you, Kai." said Brooklyn.

"Not now, Brooklyn. We will have a match, but at the moment, we have a problem." said Kai.

Brooklyn didn't notice that Kai was actually looking past him.

"What's this problem?" asked Brooklyn.

"Over there." said Kai.

Brooklyn turned around, it was Peter, he was staring at Brooklyn with a look of fear, perhaps anger, or hatred.

"Who's this?" asked Brooklyn.

"You don't remember me?" asked Peter.

"Should I?" asked Brooklyn.

"You were responsible for the worst moment in my life. What's worse is that you don't remember!" said Peter angrily.

He released his beyblade flying at top speeds towards Brooklyn when suddenly another beyblade diverted the shot.

"Who's the wise guy?" asked Peter catching his beyblade.

"Me." said Ray.

"The reinforcements are here." said Kiri smiling.

"Ray, keep out. I will deal with you when I have finished Brooklyn, just like he did to me all those years ago." said Peter.

"Nice to see you again, Brooklyn." said Tyson.

"Likewise." said Brooklyn.

"Well, Brooklyn, can I get my revenge today?" asked Peter sarcastically.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I don't back down from a challenge." said Brooklyn.

They prepared to release their beyblades.

"3…2…1…let it rip!" said Kiri and the beyblades were released.

"Don't waste time, Insective, take him down now!" said Peter.

"I have never seen a bug bit-beast. At least I'm fighting something different." said Brooklyn.

"Destroy his beyblade! Destroy his bit-beast!" said Peter.

"You cannot defeat me. Zeus!" said Brooklyn and out came his demon bit-beast.

"Hello, Zeus. You remember what you and Brooklyn did to me, don't you? It's going to happen to you." said Peter. "Acidic Gas Attack!"

Insective released a blast of sticky acid around Zeus.

"King of Darkness!" said Brooklyn.

Zeus broke free and used the attack that was similar to a Black Hole.

"No, it's happening again. Retreat now, Insective." and Peter's beyblade returned to him.

"You're giving up." said Brooklyn.

"Yeah, I'm not having you wreck my beyblade again." said Peter and he left before the others could say anything.

Brooklyn got his beyblade back.

"What's his game? He wants a match then gives up." said Tyson.

"He said Brooklyn wrecked his beyblade. Do you remember that, Brooklyn?" asked Ray.

"I have wrecked many beyblades in my time, but since my match with Tyson, I've tried to be more fair, so it must have happened a long time ago. I don't remember him, though." said Brooklyn kneeling down.

"Brooklyn! You okay?" asked Kai.

"His attack was more than a trap. It drained Zeus' energy. I was lucky to get free." said Brooklyn and he fell unconscious in Kai's arms.

"He's okay, isn't he?" asked Tyson.

"I think he's just tired." said Kai.

Ray helped Kai get Brooklyn to Tyson's house, where Tyson's grandpa was waiting for them.

"Tyson, you've been out all day, dude. You owe me some lessons, homey." he said.

"Not now, grandpa, we need to get Brooklyn in." said Tyson.

"What happened to your friend?"

"His energy was drained in a match with Peter. The guy we told you about, remember." said Tyson.

Later, Brooklyn woke up.

"You okay?" asked Max.

"Yes. Whatever that Peter wants from me, at least he didn't get it." said Brooklyn.

He got up and went to the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Kai.

"To find Peter and demand an explanation." said Brooklyn.

"Did you hit your head? We need a plan." said Kai.

"Kai's right. You can't just charge in. You might lose Zeus." said Kiri and she grabbed his arm.

"Kiri, there's no need to worry about me. I can look after myself." said Brooklyn and she released him.

Brooklyn left and the others wondered if they should follow him. In the end, Ray, Kai and Kiri decided to follow him.


	3. A Peaceful Moment

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. Anything I use in this FanFiction is purely coincedental

Chapter 3: A Peaceful Moment

Eventually, Kai, Kiri and Ray split up, hoping to find Brooklyn quicker. In the woods, Brooklyn was lying in the grass, just enjoying the peaceful nature around him.

"_Before I fought Kai in the BEGA tournament all that time ago, I had never practiced my technique. My strength was always enough on its own. Peter believes I have fought him before and wrecked his beyblade, but nothing about him rings a bell._" said Brooklyn to himself.

"Brooklyn, I'm glad I found you before you found Peter." said Kiri coming over to him.

"Instead of trying to find him and find out who he is, I'm searching through my memories for anything that might tell me who he is." said Brooklyn.

Brooklyn sat up and Kiri watched as a butterfly landed on his finger and he smiled.

"You are very much at peace with nature, aren't you?" asked Kiri sitting next to him.

"I had quite an isolated childhood, Kiri. Because of my strength in a beybattle, no other children wanted to play with me and I never had much fun, apart from the times I spent with animals and nature." explained Brooklyn.

"I see. That's a shame. My childhood wasn't exactly isolated, but after my mum died, I didn't have anyone else. I learnt how to beyblade, but I never made any close friends, then one day, on pure luck, I met Kai. We started a relationship and I met the other Bladebreakers. Now I have more friends than I could imagine." said Kiri.

"You got a brother or sister?" asked Brooklyn curiously.

"A brother. His name's Jordan and he's in the White Tigers team." said Kiri.

"I haven't got a brother or sister." said Brooklyn.

"So you really were alone. I'm sorry, Brooklyn." said Kiri.

"Sorry for what? You said you were alone a lot, yet you say you have a brother. Was he not nice to you?" asked Brooklyn.

"My parents had separated after our birth. My mum took me and Jordan went to my dad and grew up a horrible life until we found him." said Kiri.

"Your dad wasn't a nice person."

"No. He tried to use Jordan against us; it was my first adventure with the Bladebreakers. The White Tigers were with us. My father was evil and he tried to use me as well. In that sense, my life is similar to Kai's." said Kiri.

"I heard about that. Voltaire, Kai's grandfather, was using him, wasn't he?" asked Brooklyn.

"Yes." said Kiri and she let a tear fall.

"You okay?" asked Brooklyn noticing the tears coming.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about that." she said.

He hugged her.

"Where are the others, anyway?" asked Brooklyn.

"Me, Kai and Ray were searching for you and split up. We better find them." said Kiri.

They left the woods and eventually found Kai.

"He hasn't faced Peter, has he?" asked Kai to Kiri.

"No, I found him in the woods. He was trying to remember Peter, then we'll know why Peter wants to defeat him so badly." said Kiri.

"We had a peaceful talk, as well. She was telling me a little about her childhood before she met you. I also told her a little about my own childhood." said Brooklyn.

"At least we know you and Zeus have not been damaged, or in Zeus' case, taken." said Kai.

"Well, there has to be a weakness to that Acidic Gas Attack." said Brooklyn.

The three of them returned to Tyson's house, where Ray was waiting.

"Good. You're okay, Brooklyn." said Ray.

"Yeah, I've spent most of my time with Kiri." said Brooklyn.

Brooklyn looked over at Kai and Kiri. He had a small hint of jealousy at Kai now.

"What's up, Brooklyn? Is there something about them that disturbs you?" asked Ray noticing that Brooklyn was watching them.

"No, of course not. Why should there be? I think they're a good couple." said Brooklyn.

When Kiri kissed Kai, Brooklyn let a small snarl come from his mouth.

"_I__'__m not a bad person, but I have a habit of acting on my feelings. If I do, then Kai better be prepared for a little heartache._" Brooklyn said to himself.


	4. Feelings Revealed At the Wrong Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. Anything I use in this FanFiction is purely coincedental

Chapter 4: Feelings Revealed…At The Wrong Time

The following day, Kiri went out on her own, it was early morning and the sun was still just rising. She went to the wood where she had talked to Brooklyn the day before.

"_As wonderful as nature is, I__'__ve never seen someone more at peace with it as Brooklyn._" she said to herself and flashbacked to when the butterfly landed on Brooklyn's finger, making him smile.

She lay down in the grass, trying to imagine herself as peaceful as Brooklyn was, but she couldn't get used to it. She guessed it was the simple reason that Brooklyn had been peaceful with nature since he was a child.

"I wonder if it would be easier if Kai was here." she said out loud.

"No, it wouldn't, girly." said a voice.

Kiri turned and the person grabbed her and took off. In Tyson's house, Kai and Brooklyn both woke up and looked over at Kiri's empty bed.

"Kiri's taken off. Why?" asked Kai.

"What's that, Kai?" asked Ray waking up.

"Kiri has left. What if Peter finds her? She'll be vulnerable on her own." said Kai.

Brooklyn left without the others noticing. He headed to the wood where he had talked to Kiri, there was no sign, except…

"What's this? A piece of paper with a P on it. How lame, but it must be Peter. Peter! Where are you?!" shouted Brooklyn.

Kai and the others were trying to think of places that Peter could have a hideout.

"There are plenty of old warehouses. You think he might be in one of them. You once used a warehouse as your base." Tyson said to Kai.

"Yeah, back when I was captain of the Blade Sharks." said Kai.

Over in the hills, there was a small cave, filled with technology.

"So, Kiri. What do you think of my scientific genius? I made this place so I could make the perfect beyblade and bit-beast to go up against Brooklyn." said Peter smiling.

Kiri was tied up, and even though she was scared, she wasn't showing it.

"How does kidnapping me help you get to Brooklyn?" asked Kiri.

"I don't know if you'll agree, but I think Brooklyn has more feelings for you than he's letting on, and if he does, he wouldn't risk your safety." said Peter.

"That's so cowardly. Can't you at least get your revenge in an honourable way?" asked Kiri.

Peter punched a button on the wall which opened the door to his little lab. Outside, Brooklyn noticed the sound of the opening door.

"A hidden cave. That's so old." he said running towards it.

Inside, Peter noticed Brooklyn on the camera.

"Close the door." he said and hit the button.

The door started to close, but Brooklyn managed to jump through.

"Nice try, Peter. If that was your only defence, you're done." said Brooklyn.

"Brooklyn, about time." joked Kiri.

"Give me a minute to take care of Peter and I'll get you out of here." said Brooklyn.

"It may be a minute. I mean, it'll take me a minute to get rid of you." said Peter.

He released his beyblade and so did Brooklyn.

"Zeus, King of Darkness!" said Brooklyn.

The attack started to pull Peter's beyblade in, but this time, it wasn't bothering him.

"Insective, Acidic Gas Attack, maximum power!" said Peter.

A big blast of the sticky acid hit Zeus and he struggled as it glowed.

"No, Zeus, hang on." said Brooklyn, starting to weaken.

"Brooklyn, you can do it." said Kiri.

Her voice somehow stirred something in Brooklyn and he stood up full height.

"Don't hold back, Zeus." said Brooklyn.

The attack sent Peter's beyblade out, just like last time, but the edge was a little damaged.

"Oh, Insective. Are you still here?" Peter said worryingly.

"Your bit-beast will survive, Peter. Bit-beasts are strong, you know." said Brooklyn.

"Whatever. Take the girl and get out of my sight." said Peter.

Brooklyn untied Kiri and they ran out of the lab. Peter watched them go. He still had plans for Brooklyn, but now he needed to repair his beyblade.

"Thanks for saving me, Brooklyn." said Kiri.

"Hey, it's what friends and team-mates do." said Brooklyn.

They didn't go back to Tyson's. Brooklyn led them to the woods again.

"Brooklyn, we need to tell the others that I'm all right." said Kiri.

"Don't worry, if I know them, they're probably hanging around having fun knowing that I'm with you." said Brooklyn.

Kiri wasn't convinced, but sat with Brooklyn anyway.

"Kiri, take these." and Brooklyn actually handed her flowers. She couldn't believe it.

"Brooklyn, what are these for?" she asked.

"I'm just being nice." he said, almost blushing.

"Well, thank you." she said smiling.

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Kiri, I hate to sound personal, but how is your relationship with Kai?" Brooklyn asked.

"We've had arguments before, like any couple, but in the long run, I can't imagine being with anyone else." Kiri said happily.

"I see. I've never been in a long lasting relationship before. I've never been able to find the right person." Brooklyn said.

"I think that when it comes to a relationship like me and Kai, anything can happen, but we'll get through it. A good example would be what happened almost five years ago." said Kiri.

"That would have been about the time that Kai was in charge of the BBA." said Brooklyn.

"Yeah. I refused to join Kai in charge and he hit me, but he felt guilty and we made up after he came back to the team." said Kiri.

"You could come back from anything after that." said Brooklyn.

"Yes, I bet we could, but…" said Kiri.

Before she could finish, Brooklyn moved in for a kiss.

"Brooklyn, what are you doing?" she asked in surprise.

"Let's keep it quiet." said Brooklyn, feeling slightly guilty.

After fifteen more minutes, it was eating him up inside and he tried to kiss her again. This time, their lips met and Kai saw them when he entered the woods.

"Kai, I can explain. This time it wasn't my fault! Kai, wait!" said Kiri when she saw him.

She ran over to him, he ignored her and confronted Brooklyn.

"Brooklyn, why did you do that? I don't need Kiri's side of the story to know that you were the one who made the move on her." said Kai.

"Kai, I don't think you realise how lucky you are to have her." said Brooklyn.

"I do, because five years ago, she saved my life." said Kai. "Don't come back with us tonight, Brooklyn. Think about your twisted insanity."

Kai took Kiri's hand and they walked away, leaving Brooklyn to think.


	5. Forgiveness is the Best

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. Anything I use in this FanFiction is purely coincedental

Chapter 5: Forgiveness is the Best

Brooklyn didn't come back so Kai and Kiri explained what had happened to the other Bladebreakers.

"He made a move on your girl. I would have punched him very hard." said Daichi.

"Daichi, you don't understand. Kai knows that is not the right thing to do." said Tyson.

"I know it's not the right thing to do, but he'd get the message." said Daichi.

Over in the woods, Brooklyn was lying in the grass staring at the blue sky. Everything was peaceful except the thoughts running through his mind.

"_I knew I would act on my feelings. I__'__ve always been like that and now I__'__ve blown my friendships with Kai and his team._"

Surprisingly Kenny showed up.

"Brooklyn?"

He sat up in surprise.

"Kenny. What are you doing here? I didn't think your team wanted to see me anymore." said Brooklyn.

"I know you did a bad thing, but I think it's possible for Kai and Kiri to forgive you, eventually." said Kenny.

"Yeah, maybe. I'm not expecting them to accept my apology, but I need to see them." said Brooklyn.

"Then you're lucky I am prepared." said Kenny.

Kiri came over from a tree which she had been standing behind.

"Kiri." said Brooklyn in surprise.

"I'll leave you to talk, seeing as I know neither of you want a repeat of yesterday." said Kenny walking away.

"I didn't think I'd see you so soon after yesterday's mistake." said Brooklyn.

"I didn't think I'd be talking to you again this soon." said Kiri sitting next to Brooklyn.

"Please tell me Kai knows you're here or I'm in the doghouse." said Brooklyn.

"Yes, he knows, but he isn't ready to forgive you." said Kiri.

"I don't blame him. I did a bad thing. I worried for a while that I'd lost my friends forever." said Brooklyn.

"Brooklyn, it's okay. We can still be friends." said Kiri.

They spent a while together until Peter showed up again.

"Hello, you two. Kiri, I don't think Kai will like this."

"Kai knows I'm here. He knows that I forgive Brooklyn, so get lost." Kiri said to Peter.

Peter released his beyblade.

"Insective, attack her!" said Peter.

The bit-beast released the sticky acid attack at Kiri and Brooklyn got in the way.

"Brooklyn!"

"I will be okay, Kiri. If this attack weakens me too much, at least I'll know that I helped someone." said Brooklyn.

Kiri cried as Brooklyn collapsed.

"Kenny, get Kai, or someone, quickly." she said.

Kenny returned with Kai as Brooklyn lost consciousness.

"Dranzer, Fire Arrow." said Kai releasing his beyblade.

Dranzer managed to burn away the acid and Brooklyn fell to the floor. As Kai battled Peter, Kenny and Kiri pulled Brooklyn away from the battlefield.

"You made a big mistake attacking them, Peter." said Kai.

"You didn't have to get involved, Kai. This is between me and Brooklyn." said Peter.

"I thought you wanted to destroy his bit-beast, not him." said Kai.

"I don't care anymore." said Peter. "Acidic Gas Attack."

The attack hit Dranzer, but it didn't defeat him.

"Fire Tornado, maximum power." said Kai.

Peter and his beyblade were blown backwards.

"I can't believe this. Not again. I will be back and I will beat you." said Peter.

He left. Kai walked over to Kiri who had Brooklyn's head supported in her lap.

"Is he all right?" asked Kai.

"I think he's just weakened. He should be okay if he rests." said Kiri moving Brooklyn's fringe out of his eyes.

The other Bladebreakers arrived and helped Kai and Kiri get Brooklyn back to Tyson's house.

"I don't know what Peter's problem is. It definitely involves bit-beasts, but why attack Brooklyn and Kiri directly?" asked Max.

"I'm happy Brooklyn saved me, but too many people have got in the way of attacks meant for me. It's starting to make me feel helpless." said Kiri.

"When Brooklyn awakens, I'll have to thank him." said Kai.

"Do you think Peter has the technology to get his beyblade stronger than Kai's?" asked Ray.

"Maybe, I don't rule anything out." said Kai.

"That's why you're our captain." said Kiri.

That night, when they all went to bed, they suggested that Kiri stay with Brooklyn, just in case Peter tried to attack in the night.

"Brooklyn, sleep in peace. I'll keep watch." said Kiri and she sat against the wall near where Brooklyn was sleeping.

The following morning, Brooklyn woke at last. The first thing he saw was Kiri keeping watch. She turned and noticed he was awake.

"Brooklyn, you're awake. Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine. Have you been on guard all night?" he asked.

"Yes, the Bladebreakers decided that I should be the one to watch over you. You're still not ready to fight, even if you think you are." said Kiri.

She told the others that Brooklyn was awake.

"Brooklyn, you look better already." said Tyson.

"Thanks, Tyson. According to Kiri, I'm not ready to battle again." said Brooklyn.

"She's right. We'd be called fools if we let you battle without trying to stop you." said Ray.

"I know I'm not ready to battle yet and I can tell that Zeus feels the same way." said

Brooklyn looking at his beyblade.

"Brooklyn, thanks." said Kai.

"You mean for saving Kiri? You're welcome, Kai, but I need to apologise first. I shouldn't have kissed Kiri." said Brooklyn.

"You saved her life by risking your own, so I say: apology accepted." said Kai and he shook hands with Brooklyn.

"I'm glad we've all made up." said Kiri. "When you two try, you make good friends." she added to Kai and Brooklyn.

"Yeah, she's right." said Brooklyn.

Kiri hugged Brooklyn as a friend then she kissed Kai.

"Anyway, it's about time we got serious. Brooklyn, do you remember anything at all about Peter?" asked Kenny.

"Afraid not, Kenny. It would help if I did, but I don't." said Brooklyn.

"Don't make him think too hard, Kenny. He could have died yesterday." said Kiri.

"Yeah, okay. We will make a plan while Kiri stays with Brooklyn." said Kenny.

They left the room and talked about what else they can do while Kiri had fun with Brooklyn, joking and laughing.


	6. Conflicting Loyalties

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. Anything I use in this FanFiction is purely coincedental

Chapter 6: Conflicting Loyalties

The Bladebreakers spent the whole day trying to think of a plan and they decided that Kenny should improve their beyblades. Notably, giving Kai's beyblade a stronger metal so the power of the improved Fire Tornado wouldn't risk melting it.

"I think this should do, right, Dizzi?" asked Kenny.

"Kenny, the metal has made the beyblade too heavy. Try again." Dizzi said.

He took it apart and added something else, but it made the beyblade slow down and they can't afford to lose rotation speed. Over in the cave, Peter was trying to increase the power of his own beyblade.

"This is ridiculous. There has to be a way to get a beyblade to survive that Fire Tornado thing without sacrificing speed." he said annoyed.

He dropped his attack ring. Just as he was picking it up, he heard a voice.

"You need some help, little brother?" asked the person.

"No way. What are you doing here, Marilyn?" asked Peter.

"I may not be a beyblader, but I still know a lot more about technology than you do." she said.

"You can't expect to help me when you haven't seen the attack I'm trying to defend against." said Peter turning his back on her.

"Explain it to me, then. Little brother." said Marilyn.

"I'm younger than you, so what. Stop calling me little brother." said Peter annoyed.

"Anyway, what's this attack?" she asked.

"It's called Fire Tornado." he said.

"Why are you trying to beat Kai? He's never done anything to you." she said.

"You know Kai?" Peter asked.

"No, but I've seen the attack on TV. Remember that tournament against the White Tigers they had all those years ago?" she asked.

"He used it on Gary and later Lee. Yeah, I remember, but it's completely different when you see it in front of your eyes melting your beyblade." said Peter.

"You've been eager to destroy beyblades and bit-beasts since you were seven years old. What's the deal?" she asked.

"You remember. I lost to Brooklyn." Peter said.

"That wasn't the first or last lost, so what makes it different?" she asked.

"I never told you and I never will. Now leave me alone. I have to defeat Brooklyn and destroy his bit-beast Zeus." said Peter.

Marilyn left in anger. In Tyson's house, Brooklyn was fully recovered and he was improving his beyblade with Kiri while watching Kai practice with the new beyblade Kenny had finally made.

"Time to try the new improved Fire Tornado." said Kenny.

"Fire Tornado." said Kai.

The tornado came and not only was it spinning surrounded by flames, but it was also extremely hotter than ever before. A thin tree behind Kiri and Brooklyn burst into flames making them move away quickly.

"Put that out." said Tyson panicking.

"Draciel. Viper Wall." said Max releasing his beyblade.

The water attack put out the flames on the tree and Dranzer returned to Kai's beyblade.

"Well, Kenny. You made it hotter, which is good, but we better contain the flames or a lot more than nature will be in danger." said Kiri.

Brooklyn took off as Kiri continued to point out the obvious dangers of Kai's improved attack. Eventually, Kenny retaliated and an argument started. Brooklyn sat by a fountain in a town square not too far away.

"What is it about me that bothers Peter? I'm not the only person he's lost to."

He looked up and saw Marilyn. She saw him.

"Brooklyn, what are you doing here?" she asked running over to him.

"Thinking." said Brooklyn as Marilyn sat next to him.

"So am I. It's good to see you though. It's been so long." said Marilyn.

"Yeah, it has. Have you moved on?" asked Brooklyn.

"Never. I have been quite alone. I feel alone when I'm with Peter, seeing as he's so focused on beating you and I don't even know why." said Marilyn.

"Peter is your brother, isn't he? So there is a reason why he is trying to destroy my bit-beast." said Brooklyn.

"Yes, there is a reason. There's definitely a reason, but I'm afraid I don't know exactly. I just know that he's focused on beating you, ever since you beat him when you were both children." said Marilyn.

"I'm starting to remember now. I remember beating him. That was back in the days when I never lost a match and never practiced. In those days, I spent all my time with you." he said.

"You sure did. We had great fun. I wouldn't mind trying to relive those moments. Follow me." she said.

They went to an old wood, it was old, but very peaceful.

"This is where I come to remember things if I'm upset." said Marilyn.

She and Brooklyn lay down on the grass next to each other, looking at the tree branches and blue sky.

"I meant it, Brooklyn. My feelings for you have never changed." she said.

He turned his head to look at her and she was smiling.

"I thought I might never see you again. I missed you for a long time and even though I thought I had moved on, you are the only person for me." said Brooklyn.

He ran his fingers through her long hair and smiled.

"Shall we continue from where we left off?" she asked.

Brooklyn smiled and they kissed. In Tyson's house, Kiri was wondering where Brooklyn was and if he was okay.

"I'm sure he's fine." Kai said to Kiri.

"Yeah, I bet you're right. I'm just worried he might see Peter and end up hurt again." said Kiri.

In the old wood, Marilyn was sitting against a tree with Brooklyn's head in her lap. She was just moving his hair out his eyes.

"It feels like only yesterday when we were last together, yet it's been over twelve years, at least, hasn't it?" she asked.

"About that, yeah." he said.

They stayed talking together for the rest of the day until the sun started to set.

"I think it's time for me to get going, Brooklyn." said Marilyn.

He got up from her lap and they both stood up.

"Okay, Marilyn. Will I see you tomorrow?" he asked.

"I think so, but things can change quickly, we both know that. If we do meet, it'll be here, agreed?" she asked.

"Yes, see you later, Marilyn. I love you." he said.

They kissed goodbye.

"I love you, too. See you." and she took off.

Brooklyn just stood watching her go until she was out of sight, then he returned to Tyson's house.

"Where have you been all day? Did Peter challenge you?" asked Kiri.

"Kiri, leave him alone. He seems distracted and we better stay out of his way." said Kai.

"It doesn't matter. I can tell you where I've been." said Brooklyn.

He sat inside with Kai and Kiri. The other Bladebreakers had already settled into bed so they spoke quietly.

"I've been with Marilyn, she's Peter's sister." said Brooklyn.

"You're talking with the enemy?" said Kai in surprise.

"She doesn't know the main reason why Peter wants to destroy our bit-beasts. She thinks Peter is being stupid and should get over the fact that I beat him when we were children." said Brooklyn.

"You fought Peter as children and he lost, so he wants to beat you and destroy Zeus." said Kai.

"Where does Marilyn fit in?" asked Kiri.

"Me and Marilyn had a strong connection as children. We were always together, like you and Kai. Now that we've met again, we're going to continue our relationship." said Brooklyn.

"I don't like that. She is Peter's sister. She may give him information on us." said Kai.

"She won't. Anyway, we don't talk about beyblading. She doesn't really like it that much." said Brooklyn.

Over in the cave, Marilyn walked in with a dreamy look on her face, still thinking about Brooklyn.

"Marilyn, what is wrong with you?" asked Peter noticing.

"Peter, I've been with Brooklyn." she said.

"You what? After what he did to me?" asked Peter in surprise and annoyance.

"Stop moaning, all he did was beat you, and anyone can beat someone else." said Marilyn.

"I better tell you the truth, Marilyn." said Peter. "Sit down."

Afterwards, Marilyn was almost crying.

"No, he didn't do that. I know he beat you, I saw that match, but he wouldn't do what you just said."

"You fell in love with him and introduced him to me. We had a match, intended to be fun, but he ruined my life. I am not lying, Marilyn." he said.

"No, what can I do? I feel like I have to help you, but I can't betray Brooklyn." she said.

She started to cry. She didn't know what to do now she knew the truth.


	7. The Truth Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. Anything I use in this FanFiction is purely coincedental

Chapter 7: The Truth Revealed

The following day, Brooklyn was thinking about meeting Marilyn again. Every time someone spoke to him, it needed repeating because he was daydreaming a lot.

"Brooklyn, I know you love Marilyn and can't wait to see her, but shouldn't you try and make your beyblade stronger so you can fight Peter and stop him." said Kiri.

"Huh? Yeah, I know I should be more prepared, but I guess I'm a little nervous about whether or not Marilyn will show up again." said Brooklyn.

Kiri left Brooklyn alone staring out the window. She found Kai.

"Kai, do you think Brooklyn is a little lovesick? Or something like that? He's definitely distracted." asked Kiri.

"It's one of the first times in his life he's truly cared for someone. Even if he knew this Marilyn as a child, he'd have been too young to feel true love. Remember, with the exception of Marilyn, he's been isolated because of his beyblading skill." said Kai.

"Yeah, so it's simply because he's not used to feeling like this." said Kiri.

"I think so." said Kai.

In the cave, Marilyn was doing all she could to stop herself from going mad. She still hadn't decided what to do. She wanted to help Peter, but she felt bad even thinking about betraying Brooklyn.

"Marilyn, if you help me, I'm sure I can get my revenge on Brooklyn." said Peter.

"I don't know if I can help, Peter." she said.

She went to the exit of the cave.

"Marilyn, where are you going?" he asked.

She didn't answer and she left. She ran to the old wood crying. When she arrived, she sat down, still crying and thought about being with Brooklyn the day before.

"I'm so confused. I don't know what to do." she said.

She sat there for almost two hours and then Brooklyn arrived.

"I guess you decided you could come." said Brooklyn.

"Brooklyn?" she said lifting her head so she was facing him.

"Have you been crying?" he asked coming over to her.

"Yes, I have, Brooklyn. I found out something disturbing last night." she said.

"What's wrong?"

"I found out why Peter wants to beat you so badly." she said.

Then, Peter arrived.

"Brooklyn, you're not upsetting her, are you?" he asked.

"Peter, what are you doing here?" asked Brooklyn.

"Just watching out for my sister." said Peter. "You've upset her enough."

"What? Yesterday, she was more than happy to be with me, then you told her why you wanted to beat me." said Brooklyn.

"Then, why don't you try your hand at me again, Brooklyn?" asked Peter.

"Okay." said Brooklyn getting his beyblade out from his pocket.

"Not now. Meet me by the river, under the bridge, in two days." said Peter.

"Why should I give you time to prepare?" asked Brooklyn.

"On the contrary. I'm giving you time to prepare. Come, Marilyn." said Peter.

"See you, Brooklyn." said Marilyn following her brother.

Brooklyn returned to Tyson's house and Ray saw him.

"You look worried, Brooklyn. What's wrong?"

"Peter has challenged me to a match, in two days time, near the river." said Brooklyn.

Kenny ran over.

"Did I hear right? Peter has challenged you again."

"Yes." said Brooklyn.

"You better give me your beyblade so you can fight against the Acidic Gas Attack." said Kenny.

"You have an idea to make it stronger?" asked Brooklyn.

"I can increase your defence and your attack, like I did with Kai's, but with more control." said Kenny.

"Here you go, chief. Make it the best beyblade you can." said Brooklyn handing his beyblade to Kenny.

Later, Brooklyn sat with Kiri and Kai. They were giving him some advice. Their main purpose being not only to help him, but to keep his mind off Marilyn and keep it on the battle.

"I'd recommend getting Zeus in the battle quickly. He can help you defend better." said Kai.

"Don't use King of Darkness more than twice. It's your most powerful attack and could drain your energy." said Kiri.

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind. You two are very good beybladers." said Brooklyn.

The next day, Brooklyn practiced with the new beyblade Kenny had made.

"Kiri, want to help me practice?" asked Brooklyn.

"Okay, this will be fun." she said and they prepared to release their beyblades.

"3…2…1…let it rip!" said Kenny.

"Drazier, don't hold back. We need to help Brooklyn defeat Peter." said Kiri.

The sphinx came out and attacked. Brooklyn's beyblade defended well.

"This is one good beyblade. Zeus!" and out came the demon bit-beast.

"Now let's test our Lava Ray." said Kiri.

The Lava Ray shot rapidly at Zeus, but it wasn't bothering him. Kenny had done a better job than originally thought.

"We have to test it sometime before the battle. King of Darkness!" said Brooklyn.

The attack that resembled a Black Hole started pulling Kiri's beyblade in.

"Drazier, hold strong." she said, but she was losing power.

"Zeus, keep pulling in." said Brooklyn.

Kiri kneeled down and her beyblade was pulled in the swirling black vortex and then sent flying out of the dish.

"Yes, my attacks are stronger than ever." said Brooklyn.

Kiri staggered away from the dish and Kai came over to her, as he reached her, she collapsed in his arms.

"Kiri. How did she get so exhausted? What did you do to his beyblade, Kenny?" asked Kai.

"I didn't add an energy draining device, if that's what you mean." said Kenny.

Brooklyn turned back to the dish and noticed that he had gone a bit far.

"Is she okay?" he asked running over to Kai.

"She will be. I don't know how, but her energy has all been used. Maybe that's the new upgrade to your King of Darkness attack." said Kai.

He walked away, carrying the unconscious Kiri. Brooklyn felt bad, it was only meant to be a practice match and he had somehow drained her energy.

"I didn't mean it. You believe me, right?" Brooklyn asked the others.

"I'm sure you didn't mean it. Just give Kai time." said Ray.

Eventually, the match between Brooklyn and Peter came.

"Well, Brooklyn, are you ready?" asked Tyson as Brooklyn approached the dish to face Peter.

"I can't be more ready." said Brooklyn.

Kiri, who had her energy back, sat on the slope of grass cheering Brooklyn on.

"You can do it." she said.

On the other side of the dish, Marilyn handed Peter his new beyblade. As she did, Brooklyn frowned. She was helping Peter beat him.

"Good luck, Peter. Don't hurt him." she whispered to her brother.

"I wouldn't dream of it. Zeus is my target." said Peter.

The two released their beyblades.

"Zeus, go into defensive mode." said Brooklyn.

"Insective, show him defence isn't the key." said Peter.

Peter laughed until Insective backed off.

"What are you doing? Attack him!" Peter ordered.

"King of Darkness!" said Brooklyn.

The attack pulled Peter's beyblade in and Peter fell as his energy drained, just like Kiri's had.

"Peter! Leave him alone, Brooklyn. I love you, but Peter is my brother." said Marilyn.

Brooklyn ignored her at first.

"Zeus, teach him that he's not taking you, ever." said Brooklyn.

"Brooklyn! No!" shouted Marilyn as Zeus' attack sent Peter's beyblade flying out the dish.

Peter had collapsed, but he was still conscious.

"Peter, you okay?" asked Marilyn.

"Yes, I am. This is not over, Brooklyn. It will never be over until Zeus is destroyed. If you still don't remember, then I'll tell you the reason I want him destroyed." said Peter.

"Why, Peter?" asked Brooklyn.

Peter didn't answer so Marilyn explained.

"Remember that match you and Peter had when I introduced you to him?"

"Yes, I do, Marilyn." he said.

"You beat him, but that wasn't all you did. After the match, his beyblade blew up, along with his bit-beast. That was the end of his bit-beast permanently. He felt terrible and had to get revenge. Over the years, he created a new beyblade and got Insective, the bit-beast you see today." said Marilyn.

"The bond I shared with my bit-beast was beyond anything you could understand, Brooklyn. When you destroyed my beyblade and bit-beast, I lost my best friend." said Peter in anger.

"I do understand the bond between bit-beast and beyblader. I have a bond with Zeus. In fact, it was Tyson who made me understand how strong the bond between Zeus and myself was." said Brooklyn.

"Okay, even if you do understand the bond, you don't know what it's like to lose your best friend." said Peter and he shed some tears which he quickly dried away.

"Unlike Brooklyn, we do understand." said Tyson. "Each of us, excluding Kiri, has lost our bit-beast. We thought they were gone for ever, but we got them back. Either way, we know what it's like to lose them."

"You got your bit-beasts back. Thanks to Brooklyn, there is no way to get my bit-beast back. That's why I want to destroy Zeus, so Brooklyn knows what I felt like." said Peter.

"I know you feel terrible, but with help, you can form the same friendship with Insective as you had with your old bit-beast." said Kai.

"You think that's possible?" asked Peter.

"Yes." said Kai.

"Well, I'll try, but I still expect a rematch one day, Brooklyn. I now want a fair match, a friendly match, no beyblades wrecked, no bit-beasts lost." said Peter and he shook Brooklyn's hand. "I have a respect for you, Brooklyn, but don't expect us to be friends yet. It's too soon."

"That's fine, as long as we can get on without trouble." said Brooklyn.

He looked at Marilyn; she smiled and helped support Peter back to their cave. Brooklyn and the others headed back to Tyson's house.


	8. One Problem Solved, Another Comes

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. Anything I use in this FanFiction is purely coincedental

Chapter 8: One Problem Solved, Another Comes

Brooklyn had been very quiet since returning from the match with Peter.

"Are you okay?" asked Kiri.

"Yeah, but I don't think Peter's problem with me is sorted yet." said Brooklyn.

"He shook hands with you and said he has respect for you. What's wrong?" she asked.

"I did a terrible thing to him all those years ago. I don't think he can forget about it like that and make peace with me." said Brooklyn.

"You didn't do it on purpose and he knows that. Anyway, can you make peace with Marilyn?"

"I don't know." he said.

In the cave, Marilyn was trying to decide if she should go find Brooklyn.

"Marilyn, if you want to be with Brooklyn, stop moping and go to him. I fully respect any decisions you make." said Peter.

"You mean it? Have you actually settled your score with him?" she asked.

"Kai was right. He gave me the perfect advice. I think that my friendship with Insective can be as strong as my friendship with my old bit-beast if I try hard enough. Anyway, you go find Brooklyn and continue your wonderful relationship." said Peter happily.

Marilyn ran out the cave with a smile on her face. Peter watched her go, he was also smiling. She reached Tyson's house and Max saw her.

"Marilyn, what are you doing here?"

"I need to see Brooklyn." she said.

Max went to get him and minutes later, he ran out and stood facing her.

"Marilyn, is Peter okay? Are you okay?" he asked.

"We're both fine. He said he fully respects my decision to be with you." said Marilyn.

"That's great. I still want to be with you." he said.

"Brooklyn, I still love you and now that I've met you again, I don't want us to be separated again." she said.

"At least we agree on that." said Brooklyn.

She ran into his arms and they kissed. Kiri and Kai walked past the entrance to Tyson's house and saw them.

"I think it's great they've made up." whispered Kiri.

"Yeah, what's even better is that I've never seen Brooklyn more happy." said Kai.

They entered the house with Marilyn and Brooklyn. Later, they all sat together on the floor of Tyson's training room.

"We're all happy for you, Brooklyn." said Tyson.

"Thanks, Tyson. I can't be happier." said Brooklyn.

They ended up playing a game of cards. While they were playing, a stranger was watching them.

"I've watched them all the time. Now that Peter's done, I'll make my move." he laughed.

The following day, Brooklyn spent all his time with Marilyn, they were having more fun than ever.

"I feel sort of guilty, Brooklyn. Not about us, but about Peter. I'm having so much fun with you and he's all alone in that cave. His little scientific world." said Marilyn.

"I know what you mean, let's go see him. Remind him that we don't like to leave him alone. I know what it's like being alone." he said.

They went to the cave.

"Peter, I'm back."

"Marilyn, you should stay with Brooklyn and don't worry about me." said Peter.

"Peter, she didn't want to leave you alone and nor do I because I know how sad loneliness becomes if you're alone for too long." said Brooklyn.

"You can spend as much time together as you want. Remember, during the times Marilyn wasn't here, I was alone, usually for long periods of time. I'm used to it, so you two stay together away from here as long as you want." said Peter.

They reluctantly left. They got as far as the old wood when the stranger jumped down in front of them.

"Hello, Brooklyn. I'm looking for a powerful bit-beast named Zeus, sound familiar?" he asked sarcastically.

"What do you want with him?" asked Brooklyn.

"His power, no bit-beast can beat him, except perhaps Dranzer, but in my hands, Zeus would be unstoppable." said the man.

"Who are you? Tell us now." said Brooklyn.

"The name's George. What's the name of your lady friend?" asked the man with a nasty grin on his face.

"Leave her alone." said Brooklyn. "Stay behind me." he added to Marilyn.

"You can't seriously think Brooklyn is the love of your life." George said to Marilyn.

"Just leave us alone, you freak." said Marilyn.

George released his beyblade flying at Brooklyn and Marilyn. Brooklyn picked up Marilyn and jumped out the way just in time.

"Nice agility skills. She better not try insulting me again." said George catching his beyblade.

Fortunately, Kai and Kiri showed up minutes later.

"Brooklyn, what's going on?" asked Kiri.

"He wants the power of my bit-beast, Zeus." said Brooklyn.

Kai and Kiri looked at George and he laughed.

"So Brooklyn isn't the only victim of the plague called Love." mocked George.

"Whether you consider love a bad thing or not, we couldn't be happier without each other, so shut up." said Kiri.

George released his beyblade yet again, but this time at Kai and Kiri. They both jumped out the way.

"That's the best you can do? Fire your beyblade at us?" said Kai.

"Don't rile him up, Kai." warned Brooklyn.

"I don't want a match now, Kai. If I did, I would have beaten you all and destroyed your beyblades in the time it takes for this conversation to finish." said George.

"You think you're that strong?" asked Brooklyn.

"Yeah, sure. We'll meet again. I'm certain of it, Brooklyn." said George and he climbed the tree then disappeared, jumping through the branches.

"How much of a threat is he?" asked Marilyn.

"He has a fast launch, but other than that, I don't know." said Brooklyn.

"We can't know until we see him fight, but we can't challenge him without knowing what we're up against. We've made that mistake too many times before." said Kai and he punched the ground in frustration.

"Brooklyn, I hate to admit it, but I'm scared." said Marilyn.

"Everyone feels fear at some point, Marilyn. Don't be ashamed to admit it." said Brooklyn hugging her.

"We need to be more careful now, though. That's for sure." said Kiri.

Kai put his arm round her shoulders and the foursome left the woods to tell the other Bladebreakers what had happened.

"You are joking. How many people can want our bit-beasts? It's ridiculous." said Tyson.

"I think he's more interested in Zeus." said Brooklyn.

"What if he finds out that Dranzer, or Dragoon, are just as powerful as Zeus? He might go for them too." said Kiri.

"It's likely, so we should all be ready in case he attacks." said Ray.

"What are you guys on about? We should just charge in all together and overpower him." said Daichi.

"Daichi, that sort of attitude will guarantee the loss of our bit-beasts. We don't know how strong he is. He could be stronger than anyone we've ever faced, including Veronika." said Tyson.

"How far will he go to goad us into a battle?" asked Max.

"I'm sure kidnap is not above him. Kiri and Marilyn are particularly vulnerable." said Kenny.

"It doesn't help that Marilyn wouldn't be able to fight him." said Kiri.

"I don't know how to beyblade like you guys can, but I can hold my own in a physical fight, if he tried to kidnap me." said Marilyn.

"That's good. He probably wouldn't expect that and we need everything we can get." said Kai.

"So, where do we go from here?" asked Marilyn.

"It's getting late. We can't think of a plan when we're all tired." said Kenny.

"I'm not tired." said Kiri trying to hide a yawn.

"Clearly." said Kenny sarcastically.

They all laughed and settled in for the night.


	9. Meanest, Cowardly Trick

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. Anything I use in this FanFiction is purely coincedental

Chapter 9: Meanest, Cowardly Trick

The following morning, in Tyson's training room; they tried to think of a plan.

"I don't like the idea of any of us going too far without telling someone where they're going." said Kenny. "Just in case."

"I agree with that. By the way, Kenny, should I warn Peter about George?" asked Marilyn.

"Yes, but be careful on the way to his cave." said Kenny.

Marilyn kissed Brooklyn then left.

"So, what are we going to do? Should we contact some of our friends in the other teams?" asked Tyson.

"Not this time, Tyson. We shouldn't put anyone else at risk. We've always relied on our friends. I know most of the time we wouldn't win without them, but this time, I think we should go it alone." said Kenny.

"Okay, but it means we need extra strength and that will take a lot of work." said Max.

"Kai, let's go practice." said Kiri.

They headed out and the others decided to watch so Kenny and Dizzi could focus on the one match. Not far from the old wood, Marilyn was very quietly heading to Peter's cave.

"_I have to be careful. I can__'__t let George find me all by myself._" she said to herself.

She reached the cave and entered. The lights were out and it was silent.

"Peter? Are you in here?" she asked.

"Marilyn! Get out of here, now." he said urgently.

"Why, Peter? What's happened? I can't see a thing." she said.

She found the light switch and saw that the room was wrecked and Peter had been locked in a makeshift cell.

"Peter, you look terrible. Was it George? A mysterious beyblader with a fast launch?" asked Marilyn.

"He said his name was George, but anyway, get out of here. He'll be back soon." said Peter.

Marilyn headed for the exit, but the door slammed shut and she couldn't open it.

"George, I know it's you. Why are you trying to harm my brother? I thought you only wanted Zeus." she asked.

"Marilyn, listen closely. You've known Brooklyn long enough to know that Zeus is too powerful for me to defeat at the time being. By borrowing what's left of your brother's lab, I can steal Insective and use him along with my own bit-beast to defeat Zeus." said George.

"Why would you tell me all this? I could tell the others your plan and you wouldn't succeed." she said.

"You could tell them, but I won't let you leave." said George.

She stood in her fighting stance, prepared for any move he might make.

"You think your physical fighting training will help you against me." and he laughed.

He started to jump around the room like a grasshopper and eventually got behind her.

"See, you didn't even notice me." he laughed and she flipped away from him.

He had already jumped and got behind her again. He grabbed her and threw her in a cell like Peter.

"Peter, what can we do?" she asked.

"The others know you're here. They'll come, eventually. I hope it will be sooner rather than later." said Peter.

At Tyson's place, Kenny had gathered all the new data except Brooklyn's. They had decided to do his data last because they didn't want to risk using up too much of Zeus' energy in case George showed up.

"Well, Brooklyn, show us how well the control on that beyblade is." said Dizzi.

Brooklyn was totally distracted though and his beyblade hit everything on the obstacle course and then stopped spinning.

"What happened, Brooklyn? Something bothering you?" asked Kenny.

"I guess so. This hasn't happened before. Even when I first started beyblading I did better than that." he said picking up his beyblade.

He tried again and hit half the obstacles.

"Brooklyn. We know you can get through this. Focus." said Kai.

Brooklyn hated being told how to beyblade, but he knew Kai was right. Yet, he couldn't get his focus up and still managed to hit one obstacle.

"I think he has too much of Marilyn on his mind. She has been gone a while." whispered Kiri to Kai.

"He's got to get his act together or he'll be easy pray for George." said Kai.

Brooklyn sat down by the wall and stared at his beyblade trying to get his concentration back.

"Brooklyn, if it worries you that much, we can go find Marilyn." said Tyson.

"Not a good idea, Tyson. We're going to have to stick together to make sure George can't single us out." said Kai.

They decided to go out and find her, but they didn't go far because George was sitting in a tree waiting for them.

"Bladebreakers." he called.

"Oh, great, you again." said Tyson.

"We don't have time for you, so why don't you stay in your little tree with your furry family and some bananas?" asked Daichi mockingly.

Tyson grabbed Daichi and held his hand over his mouth.

"He didn't mean that." said Tyson hurriedly.

"I'm not interested. Anyway, if you want my personal opinion, he's the monkey boy." said George.

"Been there, done that. Tyson used to call me that and you know what, I've got over it. So, you can't use it on me." said Daichi who had broken free from Tyson's grip.

George jumped down and simply pointed over to the right of him and there was Peter, just standing there.

"Peter, what's going on?" asked Tyson.

"He has used my lab, or what's left of it, to do something terrible. I should have stopped him. I'm sorry, Brooklyn, he overpowered me. He has taken Insective and has control over Marilyn." said Peter.

"He's taken Insective and has control over Marilyn?" asked Tyson. "How did you manage that?"

"Didn't you hear your friend? I used the technology in his lab to extract Insective from the beyblade and then I created a means of controlling Marilyn. Come out, Marilyn." said George.

Marilyn appeared. She had a sort of mini tiara on her head and was carrying a double-bladed spear.

"Marilyn, put the spear down." said Brooklyn.

She jumped at him and swung the spear, he just managed to jump back out of the way.

"Marilyn, what's going on? Say something." said Kiri.

She did a side flip while swinging the spear and Kai pulled Kiri out of the way and the spear's blade hit the ground.

"Can she acknowledge us?" asked Kenny.

"I don't think so, chief." said Max.

"I never realised her skills were so good. Even if you had a weapon, you wouldn't be able to defeat her." laughed George.

"Marilyn, can you remember any of the fun we've had? Can you not remember who we are?" asked Brooklyn.

"Brooklyn, stay back." warned Kiri. "She can hurt you."

"If we can get through to her, we will be safer." said Brooklyn.

As he approached her, she didn't attack at first, but she sure didn't seem happy to see him either.

"This is not what I want to see. Marilyn, strike him, now!" ordered George.

The tiara glowed and she swung the spear.

"Brooklyn!" shouted Kiri.

Daichi jumped in front of Brooklyn and pushed him backwards, but the spear this time had caught them.

"Daichi, are you okay? Did you get caught?" asked Tyson.

Brooklyn got up and turned Daichi over, he had been cut, but it wasn't too deep.

"Thank you, Daichi. Max, get him to hospital." said Brooklyn.

Max left with Daichi, leaving Kai, Kiri, Tyson, Ray, Kenny and Brooklyn against Marilyn and George.

"Don't rely on getting too close, Brooklyn." whispered Kiri.

Marilyn faced them with the spear at her side. Being beybladers, what chance do the Bladebreakers and Brooklyn have against a fighter with a spear?


	10. New Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. Anything I use in this FanFiction is purely coincedental

Chapter 10: New Plan

The Bladebreakers and Brooklyn faced Marilyn. They had to stop her, but didn't want to hurt her.

"If it was anyone else, we could get our bit-beasts to help, but we can't harm her." said Kai.

"I can't believe he is so cowardly he would control her and use her against us." said Brooklyn.

"I think he's controlling her through that tiara." said Tyson.

"But we can't get close enough to her, Tyson." said Kai.

"Kai, you have amazing agility, just like Ray. You are the only one who could perhaps be a challenge." said Marilyn.

"At least we know everything is normal except her head. She doesn't acknowledge us as her friends and she won't until we get rid of that tiara." said Tyson.

"Brooklyn, stay back and calm down. We need a plan." said Kenny.

Brooklyn didn't listen, but he didn't go near Marilyn. He had escaped injury thanks to Daichi and didn't want to come that close again.

"Marilyn, attack them and steal their beyblades." ordered George.

Marilyn flipped over them and swung her spear at them from behind. They avoided, but it was very close.

"That attack was so similar to a reverse slam in beyblading." said Kenny.

"You mean some of her techniques are based on beyblade." said Tyson.

"Possibly." said Kenny.

"Whether my attacks are like beyblading or not, you will eventually fall prey to me." said Marilyn.

She swung her spear towards Brooklyn, he only just avoided, the spear's blade cut three hairs from his head.

"This is getting riskier the longer we go on and she hasn't broken a sweat yet. Kenny, I recommend you stay out of the way. You are the most vulnerable." said Kai.

Kenny stood behind a tree and tried to think of a plan.

"I don't like standing here watching, but they're right. I am vulnerable; I haven't got the agility they have. If Marilyn had jumped at me like that, I would have lost way more than hair." said Kenny nervously.

The look on Marilyn's face, once so happy and bright, full of love when she was with Brooklyn. It was gone and she now had a cold look.

"I don't want to hurt you, Marilyn." said Brooklyn.

"Hurt me? You can't even get near me." she laughed.

"Brooklyn, what's your plan?" asked Tyson.

"She's fighting us with her skills, right? She's an expert with that spear. So, why don't we fight with our beyblades? We can fight without injuring her." whispered Brooklyn.

As Brooklyn released his beyblade, Marilyn stared in shock. She couldn't quite figure out what he was up to.

"Kai, what exactly is he planning? I don't get it." said Tyson.

"I don't know either. He does run the risk of hurting her, so why would he try it?" asked Kiri.

"King of Darkness." said Brooklyn.

"Brooklyn, no. You can't attack her directly with that move." said Kai.

The black vortex started to create a wind, which was attempting to pull her in.

"There is no way a little wind will stop me." she said.

She slammed the spear into the ground upright and used it to block the attack.

"That spear isn't ordinary. Is it possible it has a bit-beast inside? Remember, Dragoon was in a sword before he came to me." said Tyson.

"Brooklyn, watch out. We think she might have a bit-beast in the spear." said Kiri.

"What? Really? That's not possible." said Brooklyn.

His attack started to die down and Marilyn lifted her spear out of the ground.

"Did you think I wouldn't be prepared for your 'King of Darkness'?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Not good. Seriously not good." said Kenny panicking.

"Brooklyn, I don't know what you were doing, but your attack might as well have been renamed 'King of Weakness.'" she said mockingly.

That made Brooklyn angry and he sent his beyblade spinning directly at her.

"_Why does he bother?_" she asked herself.

She swung her spear at the spinning beyblade sending it crashing into the rocks and it stopped spinning.

"She's fast and has good aim." said Tyson.

"Bad combination." said Kiri.

Brooklyn got his beyblade back as Marilyn started spinning the spear just to show off.

"This is getting boring. Marilyn, finish Brooklyn and get that beyblade." ordered George.

Marilyn jumped at Brooklyn about to strike when a beyblade hit the spear and rebounded off near George's feet.

"Max. You came back. Is Daichi okay?" asked Tyson.

"He will be fine." said Max calling his beyblade back before George could pick it up.

"I can't believe this. Every time we get close, someone interferes." said George annoyed.

He released his beyblade, determined to sort this himself.

"Marilyn, stay out of the way. I'll handle this. Piraya." he said.

His bit-beast, the piranha, came out and bared its sharp teeth towards them.

"Zeus, take him down." said Brooklyn releasing his beyblade again.

"Piraya, wreck his beyblade." said George.

"King of Darkness." said Brooklyn.

Piraya went down, but unexpectedly, was replaced by Insective.

"Insective, you can handle it. Now, Acidic Gas Attack." said George.

The attack hit Zeus and once again, Brooklyn was being weakened.

"Hang in there, Zeus. Please." begged Brooklyn of his bit-beast.

Kiri released her beyblade to help.

"Drazier, Lava Ray, we have to help Brooklyn." she said.

The Lava Ray broke through the acid, but Zeus had lost a lot of energy.

"Insective, take her down." said George.

Drazier avoided the attack and launched for George.

"Shield, Insective, quickly." said George.

In the end, Marilyn defended George with her spear.

"Thank you, Marilyn." he said in surprise.

"I don't know why you bothered helping him? Whether you're under control or not, he's not worth it." said Kiri.

She directed her beyblade to fight in a similar way to how Marilyn used the spear, and after a flash of light, both of them went flying backwards.

"Kiri!" said Kai and he helped her up.

"Marilyn, are you okay?" asked George and he picked her up. She was conscious, but too weak to stand.

"Let her go, George." said Peter.

"We will meet again, Bladebreakers." said George.

He walked away, carrying Marilyn. She opened her eyes wide and saw Brooklyn.

"See you, Brooklyn. I'm sorry." and the mind-controlling tiara broke as she lost consciousness.

"Kiri, are you okay?" asked Brooklyn.

"I think so." she said.

She suddenly collapsed screaming holding her arm.

"Kiri, what's wrong?" asked Kenny coming over.

She lifted her hand. Marilyn's spear had left a mark and Kiri's arm was bleeding.

"We better get her to the hospital as well." said Tyson.

Kai and Brooklyn supported Kiri and along with Kenny, Tyson, Max, Ray and Peter headed to the hospital. George and Marilyn had reached Peter's cave.

"Hey, Marilyn. Wake up. You did well in your first battle with them. I don't doubt you can beat them next time. Kiri is out of action until her arm heals and Daichi is also injured. We got two of them down." said George.

He lay Marilyn down and then started work fixing the tiara and making it stronger. Over in the hospital, Kiri and Daichi were in separate parts. Tyson, Max, Kenny and Ray stayed with Daichi while Kai and Brooklyn stayed with Kiri. Peter was hanging around in the waiting room.

"You okay, Daichi?" asked Tyson.

"It hurts, but other than that, I feel great. I'm glad I was able to help Brooklyn." said Daichi smiling.

"How's your beyblade? Is it damaged?" asked Kenny.

"Not really. It seems okay." he said.

"At least we know about George's bit-beast." said Ray.

"About that. I can't think of a weakness that a piranha has. I will have to research." said Kenny.

In the area where Kiri was, she was just getting her arm bandaged after having some small stitches.

"I've never needed stitches before." said Kiri.

"I certainly have." said Kai.

"I have too. A long time ago. I was a child, before I met Peter and Marilyn and even though everyone thought I was peaceful with nature. That day nature wasn't too kind to me." he said and they all laughed.

"Is Marilyn okay?" asked Kiri.

"I think she was just tired. She was conscious for a while, but was too weak to stand, so George carried her away." said Kai.

"What happened to my beyblade?" asked Kiri.

"It's here. It's a little wrecked around the defence ring, but I'm sure Kenny can fix it." said Brooklyn handing her beyblade to her.

"Next time we face Marilyn, we have to get rid of that tiara and bring her back to our side." said Kiri.

"I agree. I'm sure it can be done, but we need to be very careful." said Kai.

Brooklyn sat in silence thinking about how happy the moment would be when Marilyn joins them again.


	11. Temporary Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. Anything I use in this FanFiction is purely coincedental

Chapter 11: Temporary Rescue

In Peter's cave, George was spending a lot of hard work on the mind-controlling tiara ready for when Marilyn wakes up; she was still resting from her match with Kiri.

"_This thing is so hard to fix. I never thought she__'__d be defeated by Kiri, she__'__s the least likely out of them, though she did defeat that Veronika years ago._" George said to himself as he worked.

Once Kiri's arm was examined and they decided she was recovered energy-wise she left the hospital, but Daichi was kept in for observation because his wound could easily cause him a lot of trouble.

"This is going to put a dent in your beyblading." said Kai to Kiri as they went back to Tyson's house.

"Yeah, you're right. My launch would be so much slower and not everyone appreciates the physical aspects of beyblading." said Kiri.

"Except me. I remember how hard I found it when Tyson's brother, Hiro, was training me. Then I got used to it." said Kenny.

"Do you think Marilyn has recovered yet?" asked Max.

"I don't know. I hope so, but at the same time, I hope not." said Ray.

"I know what you mean." said Tyson.

Both Peter and Brooklyn were clearly the most worried about Marilyn. What if George tried to harm her?

"Hey, Peter. How you holding up?" asked Kenny.

"I'm not feeling too calm, Kenny. I'm worried George will harm her if she fails to beat us."

"I feel the same." said Brooklyn.

"You two better try to calm down. I don't think he'll harm her. She's his ticket to surprising us and we've never faced an opponent whose main weapon is a double-bladed spear." said Kenny.

"Her agility surprises me. The only person I know with that sort of agility is Mystel. Remember him? My team-mate in the old BEGA League." said Brooklyn.

"Yeah, he's the one I tied with." said Max.

"He was good. His agility also allowed him to be unpredictable in a match." said Ray.

In the cave, George took the tiara to a side room where he could work on it without risk of interruption. While he was working, Marilyn woke up very quietly.

"_What__'__s going on? I don__'__t remember anything since I was taken out of the cell by George. How did I get here?_" she asked herself.

She noticed the door was open and using her stealth abilities sneaked out and then ran to Tyson's house. Halfway there, she rested in a clearing of trees when Brooklyn showed up.

"Brooklyn?"

"Marilyn, what's going on?" he asked.

"I don't know, Brooklyn. The last thing I remember is being in a cell in Peter's lab and then George dragged me out and that's all I know until I woke up on a table in the lab." said Marilyn.

"You don't remember what happened yesterday, then?" he asked.

"What did happen?" she asked.

"You and George attacked us. We think George was controlling you with some sort of mind-controlling tiara. You had a spear, a double-bladed spear." he said.

"Oh no. Did I hurt anyone?" she asked sounding scared.

"Yes, unfortunately. You tried to hit me and Daichi defended me, but got struck. He's in hospital." said Brooklyn.

"Oh no. What have I allowed to happen?" she asked.

"He's okay, at the moment, it's observation while his wound heals." said Brooklyn and she calmed down.

"Anyone else?" she asked.

"In the final part of the battle, you caught Kiri's arm, but it was stitched and she's already out of hospital. She was mostly exhausted like you were. It's affected her beyblading a little though. She has a slower launch and gets tired quicker." said Brooklyn.

"I was exhausted. What happened next, Brooklyn?"

"George carried you away and said he'll meet us again."

"I guess the battle must have damaged this mind-controlling thing because I didn't have it on when I woke up." she said.

"He was probably fixing it when you sneaked out. He's bound to have realised you've escaped. We better get you back to the others." said Brooklyn.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" she asked.

"No, but there were some close calls. You managed to cut my hair a little." he said.

"That close. I'm so sorry, Brooklyn." and she started to cry.

"It's okay. You're safe with us." he said.

He led the way back to Tyson's and the others were surprised to see her.

"What's going on? Is the mind-control broken?" asked Tyson.

"Yes. It seems we damaged the tiara during the battle yesterday, and he was fixing it when she managed to get away." said Brooklyn.

"That's good. Is she okay?" asked Max.

"I'm fine, thanks Max." she said. "Kiri, I'm very sorry about your arm."

"That's okay. I was taking a big risk challenging you. How could I have expected to come through unscathed?" Kiri asked smiling.

"Is Daichi okay? Really?" she asked.

"Yes, he's fine. He did something very brave." said Ray.

"Yes, I heard. He saved Brooklyn from me, didn't he?"

They all sat down joking for a while, then decided to continue thinking about their plan. They still needed to take care of George.

"Marilyn, could you use a spear against George?" asked Kenny.

"I guess so, but I don't have it with me. I guess it's stuck in the lab, under George's eye." she said.

"Any sort of sword should be able to surprise George." said Tyson.

"He wouldn't hold back trying to use his bit-beast to harm her though. We were trying to hold back." said Max.

"We have to think about it." said Kenny. "Peter, where have you been? We wanted to tell you that Marilyn is back."

"How did you escape?" he asked her.

"He was fixing the tiara which must have been damaged in that battle." said Marilyn.

"So you sneaked out and eventually found Brooklyn. That's great." said Peter and he hugged his older sister.

"Cool it, Peter. I'm back and I'll never let him get me again. I'll try my best to avoid him." she said.

She held Brooklyn's hand and smiled. Everything was peaceful, for now. In the lab, George had finished with the tiara, it was much stronger now.

"Marilyn? Oh, great. She's escaped. I have to get her back or my advantage is sunk." he said.

He ran out the lab and searched the surrounding area. In the end, he decided to use the technology in the lab to find her exact position.

"Typical. My bad luck. She's already made it to the Bladebreakers and I haven't improved my beyblade enough to beat them." he said annoyed.

He sat thinking. Eventually he decided to let them have her for a while and then he'd be able to catch them off guard.

"I will get her back and I will have the power of Zeus." he said and smiled.

In the backyard of Tyson's house, Brooklyn was relaxing more than he had ever done, thanks to having Marilyn with him again.

"I sure am glad we don't need to fight you again." he said.

"I love you and I hope George doesn't get me under his control again. I don't want to hurt you or your friends." she said and kissed him.

The next few days passed with no sightings of George and they started to calm down. All except Kai, that is. He was always prepared, even when he was spending time with Kiri.

"Kai, I know being prepared is very important and I mean that, but can't you relax more? Like Brooklyn. For one day or even half a day. I haven't seen you relaxed since before Brooklyn arrived." said Kiri.

"Sorry, Kiri. I don't want to be boring, but I guess I'm slightly worried that George will come and get Marilyn back under his control."

"If that happens, we'll be in danger. I understand what you mean. I have forgiven her for injuring my arm. She injured Daichi and Brooklyn nearly got beheaded." said Kiri.

"We will have to work with Brooklyn to keep an eye on her." said Kai.

"We can't watch her continuously, but I agree we should all be watchful." said Kiri.

They sat on the steps of Tyson's front door and Kiri fell asleep under Kai's arm.


	12. Hidden Power

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. Anything I use in this FanFiction is purely coincedental

Chapter 12: Hidden Power

More days passed and there was no sign of George. Tyson was under the impression he had given up.

"Kenny, I don't think this guy is interested anymore."

"Tyson, he's trying to make us think he's given up, then he'll attack us off guard." said Kenny.

"I don't think he's that smart." said Tyson.

"Tyson, how many times have we been caught off guard?" asked Kai.

Tyson thought about it.

"Too many times. We should never be unprepared and we should never underestimate anyone." said Kai, interrupting Tyson's train of thought.

"Okay, Kai. I still think he's given up, but I'll stay on guard." said Tyson.

"Kai, what do you think his plans are? If he has any." asked Kenny.

"I have a feeling he'll try to attack Marilyn first. Try to get her back under control and then he'll probably either go for me or Brooklyn next." said Kai.

"Makes sense. It seems a good plan. I wouldn't be surprised if he used it." said Kenny.

Brooklyn was hardly prepared at all. He was still thinking about Marilyn, thinking about the times they've been together.

"Brooklyn." said Kiri coming over.

Brooklyn looked up to see her standing over him and he sat up to listen to her.

"I know you're enjoying yourself and I think it's great that you are, but shouldn't you be a little more prepared?" she asked.

"Are you trying to say I'm being careless? Or lazy?" asked Brooklyn.

"No, I'm saying you're not prepared for anything George might come up with." she said.

Brooklyn stood up and walked past Kiri.

"You better make your mind up what you're doing, Brooklyn. None of us want to risk losing Marilyn again." said Kiri annoyed.

Brooklyn ignored Kiri, but he knew she was right. Later, he found Marilyn with Peter.

"You okay, Brooklyn? You look a little insecure." said Peter.

"Yeah, well. Kiri just told me something and I know she's right."

"What's wrong, Brooklyn?" asked Marilyn.

"We should be more careful in case George tries to show up. He's deliberately making it look like he's given up. We can't let him surprise us like that."

"I see. He also still has the technology in my lab. He's probably improving his beyblade." said Peter.

"Then he'll attack us when he's done. Shouldn't we attack him before he gets the skill to beat us?" asked Marilyn.

"It's a good question, but he was still powerful anyway. I think the most important thing is to keep you away from him." said Brooklyn.

"Brooklyn, I don't need to be watched 24/7. I can be alone for a while if I want to be." she said.

She went to the door.

"Whatever you do, don't go too far." said Brooklyn as Marilyn went through the open door.

"Will she be okay?" asked Peter.

"I will follow her. I don't think she quite realises the consequences if he catches her again. How can we blame her? She doesn't know what she can do. All she knows is what we've told her. She didn't remember any of it."

Brooklyn took off and Peter went to tell the others. Marilyn went to the woods and sat with her back against a tree with her eyes closed, thinking about how peaceful it was. Brooklyn arrived and stood behind a tree, just keeping an eye out for a sneak attack.

"_How can they not have faith in me? Now I know what George can do to me I will be prepared and I will not allow myself to become a threat to Brooklyn and his friends._" said Marilyn to herself.

She went through the woods until she found a lake, a small one. She sat at its edge with her feet in it. Brooklyn watched from the trees. She looked so peaceful.

"_It__'__s amazing that when she was under control, she was violent and dangerous, but when she__'__s free, she__'__s more peaceful than anyone I__'__ve met. Even I__'__m not that peaceful._" said Brooklyn to himself.

He leaned against the tree smiling when he heard a rustling sound and immediately sharpened his gaze, but he couldn't see anything. It was probably an animal.

"I have to calm down and stay focused." he said.

Then he heard a spinning sound from behind him and ducked in time as a beyblade flew towards Marilyn.

"Marilyn, move!" he shouted.

She moved just in time. Nearby Brooklyn's position was George, he had directed his beyblade to go round at an angle to try and trick Marilyn. She immediately looked over to where Brooklyn was and saw him.

"Brooklyn, what happened?"

As she came over to Brooklyn, George got behind her, but he suddenly fell. Did he trip?

"Marilyn, get behind me, now." said Brooklyn.

"Both of you get out of here."

It was Kai, he had hit George, but only hard enough to knock him over, not knock him out.

"Kai, thank you." said Marilyn.

"Go." he said.

Marilyn left. Brooklyn and Kai stayed to take care of George.

"It's over, George. Your plan wasn't smart. I think you can do better." said Kai.

George's beyblade, which was still spinning, suddenly released his bit-beast, Piraya. It launched at Kai and Brooklyn, they avoided it, but it kept going through the trees.

"It's going after Marilyn, stop it, Brooklyn." said Kai.

"Right." and he followed the piranha bit-beast.

"You can't stop me, Kai. No one can." said George.

"That's what Brooklyn used to think until I defeated him. Everyone loses some time." said Kai.

Brooklyn came back staggering, with some of his clothes ripped a bit.

"What happened?" asked Kai.

"That piranha bit-beast got me when it noticed I was following it, but I'm okay." said Brooklyn and he stood by a tree.

"Marilyn is in danger and you're too weak to watch George, I hope she can escape it until the others get here." said Kai.

Marilyn was running through the overgrown part of the woods. Her amazing agility that she had used in the battle previously was helping her. When she reached two trees which had broken in the form of a cross, she felt stuck.

"_Concentrate, Marilyn. Find the power within. Please, give me the ability to jump over this obstacle._" she begged of herself.

As she started to glow, Kai noticed something in George's cloak glowing. It was the tiara.

"Explain, George."

"Remember when Marilyn defended against Brooklyn's King of Darkness attack. That wasn't because of the spear or the tiara. I think she has a hidden power, but I've never seen it properly. I think she's using it now." said George.

"That sort of power could be dangerous if she ever released all of it." said Kai.

"Wow. I can jump higher than I thought." she said and continued running as the piranha bit-beast closed in.

Kai and Brooklyn tied up George so they could keep an eye on him while following Marilyn's trail. They finally caught up, but it looked like time was up. Piraya was facing Marilyn.

"Call off your bit-beast." said Kai.

"Are you crazy? Piraya, take her out before she uses that power again." said George.

"Marilyn. I don't know what this power is, but if you can use it, do so now." said Brooklyn.

"Brooklyn, no. Marilyn, don't use it. I fear it's dangerous and might do more harm than good." said Kai.

Kai and Brooklyn started to argue. Brooklyn thought Marilyn could save them all and end the whole problem whereas Kai thought the power could risk all their lives.

"Stop! Stop it!" shouted Marilyn.

Waves of gold energy came from her and attacked the piranha bit-beast.

"She's doing it." said Brooklyn.

Kai wasn't convinced. He was watching Marilyn.

"No, Brooklyn. She's not doing anything. She's lost control and is trying her best to stop it." said Kai.

Brooklyn tried to approach Marilyn.

"Marilyn, you can do it. I believe in you."

"The boy is going to be harmed." said George.

"Brooklyn, stay back. I don't want to hurt you." she said.

He didn't listen and as he got nearer, he didn't notice yet that small wounds were coming.

"Brooklyn. Stay back!" she shouted.

She collapsed holding her head screaming.

"Marilyn." said Brooklyn.

He couldn't get nearer her without feeling incredible pain. Eventually, Kai grabbed him and pulled him away.

"She's too powerful and can't control it. She could kill you by accident." said Kai.

They just watched as Marilyn screamed as more energy was being used until the whole wood seemed to glow. After a while, Piraya returned to George's beyblade, then just when it looked like she might be getting control, a wave of energy knocked them all out, except George who was holding the tiara.

"This tiara saved me from being knocked out. I better get out of here. If I can harness her power, I'll be unstoppable." he said.

He put the tiara on her head and then carried her back to the lab.


	13. Unstoppable Force

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. Anything I use in this FanFiction is purely coincedental

Chapter 13: Unstoppable Force

After about fifteen minutes, the other Bladebreakers and Peter found Kai and Brooklyn.

"Guys, are you okay?" asked Ray.

Brooklyn was still out because he had been caught worse than Kai.

"We better get back to Tyson's house. It will take a long time to explain." said Kai.

Kiri supported Kai while Ray and Max got Brooklyn and they went back to Tyson's place.

"So, Kai. What did happen?" asked Tyson when they arrived.

Kai told them everything that happened.

"You're pulling my chain, dude. She did that?" asked Tyson.

"She sure did, Tyson. She has lots of hidden power and now George has her back under his control. He must have got her while we were knocked out. I woke first, she and George were gone, so I kept an eye on Brooklyn until you arrived." said Kai.

"Kai, keep still." said Kiri as she bandaged Kai's wounds.

"Don't worry about me." he said.

"From what you said, Kai, she could have killed you, so don't tell me not to worry." said Kiri.

"Kiri, do me a favour and please keep an eye on Brooklyn. He's more injured than me, he was attacked by George's bit-beast as well as Marilyn's energy." said Kai.

Kiri finished the bandage she was doing and then went in the other room where Brooklyn was resting.

"Brooklyn, I hope you get better soon." she said.

She sat with him, but paid close attention to what the others were saying.

"You said George wasn't knocked out. How come?" asked Peter.

"I think it's because of that tiara. He was holding it when she released her energy. When she first used her energy, the tiara glowed so I think they are somehow connected and because George was holding it, he didn't get harmed." said Kai.

"Do you think while she's wearing the tiara and is under control she will be able to control her power?" asked Kenny.

"No, I don't think so. The power was so intense she collapsed screaming. I don't rule out that the tiara may protect her from her own power." said Kai.

Later, Kiri told them that Brooklyn was waking.

"You all right? We heard you got the worse out of the encounter today." said Tyson.

"Yeah. I got the worse all right, but I'll be fine." said Brooklyn.

He tried to get up, but it hurt.

"Don't rush, Brooklyn. You're probably the weakest at the moment." said Kiri.

He lay back on the bed he had been put on, but Kiri decided to lift the pillows a bit so his weakened muscles could get used to being used again.

"She's right, Brooklyn. You have to be careful. Even when you're healthy enough to move you'll still have to take it easy for a while." said Kai.

"Great. Hey, where's Marilyn?" he asked.

"She was taken by George after the three of you collapsed." said Kiri.

"You mean George wasn't injured?" asked Brooklyn in disbelief.

"Exactly. We think it was because he was holding that tiara and it is connected to her because when she glowed, so did It." said Kai.

"Was she injured after what happened?" asked Brooklyn.

"I don't know. Sorry, Brooklyn, but I didn't come to until after they were gone." said Kai.

"I hope she wasn't hurt. I said it would be good for her to use the powers. I should have listened to you, Kai."

Kiri bandaged Brooklyn's wounds like she had bandaged Kai's. Over in the lab, George had awoken Marilyn and put the tiara on her.

"Your powers are amazing, Marilyn and now that I've properly seen them, I demand that you use them in the battle against Brooklyn and the Bladebreakers." said George.

"Master, I will do anything you say." she said.

"_That tiara is perfect. Nothing will stop me now._" said George to himself.

"As long as no one interferes while I'm in battle." she added.

"You are not in a position to bargain, but okay. This one time, remember." said George.

She took hold of her spear and they headed for battle.

"Marilyn, are you sure you can beat them? You were exhausted after releasing your powers earlier." said George as he thought ahead.

"George, I know what I'm doing." she said.

She released a burst of energy from the spear at a nearby rock and it exploded, but she fell to her knees. She wasn't ready for battle yet.

"Come in, Marilyn. I have my own plans to get you suitable for battle." he said and he got her to her feet and back into the lab.

Weeks went by. Most of the injuries had recovered. Kiri's arm was healed, Daichi was nearly healed, Kai was practicing his beyblade launch because the injuries had slowed his beyblade down a lot. Brooklyn had been ordered to not do any practicing because his injuries needed more time to heal. It had been Kiri who told him so.

"You feeling all right, Brooklyn?" asked Kiri.

"It's been weeks, Kiri. I'll prove it that I can get back to practicing."

He released his beyblade at the obstacle course and it missed it completely, flying into the wall.

"Oh, yes, I see, you could beat any beyblader with that skill." said Kiri sarcastically.

"Okay, I'm not ready, but if George and Marilyn attack, they will take Zeus from me." said Brooklyn.

"We will all help you, Brooklyn. We won't leave you and Zeus defenceless." said Kiri.

"Thanks, Kiri. It feels good knowing I have friends who would help me in any situation if I needed help." said Brooklyn.

She kissed his cheek then joined Kai.

"Is your beyblade up to speed?" she asked.

"Better than it was. How's Brooklyn?"

"He's getting better, but as he just proved, he has no control over his beyblading yet, so we better be prepared to help him if George and Marilyn show up." said Kiri.

In the lab, George had changed Peter's training dish into a makeshift arena so Marilyn could practice using her powers. She was doing well and no longer collapsing or getting tired.

"_She__'__ll soon be ready for you, Bladebreakers. I hope for your sakes that you are to._" said George to himself smiling.

Three days later, Marilyn arrived at Tyson's house.

"_Where are they? This place isn__'__t so big that they could hide so what__'__s the deal?_" she asked herself.

She entered the place and found Kenny's laptop alone, with no protection. Or so she thought.

"What data. It's amazing. Dizzi, what can you tell me about my powers?" she asked.

"Marilyn, I don't know anything, but nice headgear." Dizzi said referring to the mind-controlling tiara.

"Hey, you, get away from my laptop." said Kenny running in.

"Oh, it's the nerd. If Dizzi doesn't know, then I don't expect you to." Marilyn said pointing her spear at Kenny.

"Marilyn, all we know is that your powers are dangerous. They could kill you and anyone you know." said Kenny backing away.

"They _were_ dangerous, Kenny. I have spent time improving on them and practicing. No one can defeat me now." she said.

She gathered energy in the spear about to attack Kenny when a beyblade went spinning right past her face, distracting her.

"Who's the fool who would interfere?" asked Marilyn looking around.

"Me." said Kiri catching her beyblade.

"Kiri, thanks. It looks like Marilyn has improved. Be very careful." said Kenny.

"I have back up." said Kiri.

"Kenny, are you okay, buddy?" asked Tyson coming over with Ray and Max.

"Where are Kai, Peter and Brooklyn?" asked Kenny.

"We couldn't find them. Last I saw, Brooklyn was reading out in the backyard, but he's not there now." said Tyson.

"Kai was last seen practicing, but he's disappeared as well. We wouldn't expect anything else of Kai. He always goes off without saying a word." said Max.

"And we haven't seen Peter all day." said Ray.

"What improvements has she made?" asked Tyson as he prepared to release his beyblade.

"Why don't I show you?" she said.

She plunged the bottom tip of the spear into the ground and a wave of energy knocked them off their feet except Kiri who had jumped just avoiding it.

"I had to open my big mouth." said Tyson getting up.

"You can't defeat me. You went down easy and that was one of my basic attacks." she said.

Kai suddenly jumped in.

"Kai, about time. She has more control over her abilities." said Tyson.

"Kai, are you sure you can help?" asked Kiri.

"A few injuries won't stop me. Physical wounds heal quicker than some people think." said Kai.

He released Dranzer at Marilyn. She swung her spear and Dranzer avoided it.

"Oh no. Tesla Blast!" she said.

She released a blast of golden electricity sending Kai's beyblade into a collision course with the wall.

"That was not good. At least your beyblade isn't wrecked." said Kenny.

The flash of the Tesla Blast had alerted Peter, but Brooklyn was still was no where to be found.

"Marilyn? Did she do that flash of gold light I saw?" he asked.

"Yes, Peter, she did. She's been doing some serious practicing." said Max.

"Marilyn, you can't use anymore power. You might hurt yourself." said Peter.

"Sorry, little brother, but this power makes me unstoppable." she said.

She laughed as the others gasped in shock.


	14. Sudden Recovery

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. Anything I use in this FanFiction is purely coincedental

Chapter 14: Sudden Recovery

The Bladebreakers plus Peter were starting to panic. Marilyn's power had just sent Kai's beyblade into the wall with a golden blast of energy named the Tesla Blast.

"Kai, what are we going to do? I don't think even working as a team will cut it this time." said Kiri.

"Kiri, we are never going to give up. As long as we believe, we will never be defeated. If I fail, one of you will finish her off." said Kai.

"You really believe in that? Well, I don't blame you. A lot of your matches were won by relying on your friends. That was how Tyson beat Tala and it was how Tyson beat Brooklyn. You also rely on emotion. Didn't you beat Brooklyn by using your emotions, Kai? And didn't you beat Veronika with emotions, Kiri?" asked Marilyn.

"However we win doesn't matter in the end. As long as we help our opponents see the true meaning of beyblade." said Tyson.

"Which is to always have fun, no matter if you win or lose. I understand. I really do, but I'm not a beyblader. I'm a fighter who prefers the use of weapons. I can harness my powers through this spear. Like I just did with my Tesla Blast." said Marilyn.

She plunged the spear into the ground again, but they were prepared this time and jumped, avoiding the energy shockwave on the ground.

"Oh, you are learning. Good, it means I can get serious now." said Marilyn.

George was watching from behind a wall.

"_Maybe it will be more interesting now._" he said to himself.

"Electro Shot!" Marilyn shouted and pointed her spear towards Kiri.

A beam of blue energy shot out this time and sent Kiri flying backwards.

"Kiri!" said Kai.

"I'm okay. That one smarts." said Kiri staggering to her feet.

"You beybladers are gluttons for punishment. You never stay down until you're put down for good." said Marilyn.

She shot at Kiri again and she just managed to jump out the way, but the shot clipped her and she fell mid-jump. Kai caught her.

"I think it's best if you get out of here, Kiri. She's weakened you." he said.

"No way, Kai. You lot never give up and neither will I. Even if it results in the most intense battle of my life." said Kiri.

She stood, shaking, but determined to continue.

"I don't care how much power you have. I need to prove something to myself and only you can provide the means to do that." said Kiri.

"You are such a fool. You can barely stand, let alone fight. What makes you keep going when it's impossible to win?" asked Marilyn.

"Marilyn, I have more power than you think. I haven't been at my best lately, but that changes now." Kiri said.

She glowed purple as she channelled her energy. The energy her emotions provide.

"Is this the Emotion Beam? The attack you used on Veronika?" asked Marilyn.

"No, it isn't, Marilyn. It's my pure power. Nothing can stand up to emotions. They are limitless. Even your powers have limits." said Kiri.

"Why must I prove myself again? Tesla Blast!" she said.

A beyblade got in front and blocked the attack.

"No way. No one can block my attacks. Huh, Brooklyn?" she said in surprise.

Brooklyn had returned.

"You have recovered quickly." said Kai almost smiling.

"I realised something. I can't let my old injuries keep me from helping my friends. I have been practicing. It hurt at first, I didn't have any control, but then I got my edge back and sorted out my problem. Brooklyn and Zeus are back to do some damage." said Brooklyn proudly.

"Yeah. Go for it." said Kiri.

"Brooklyn, you can't go against me. You have no idea what I can do. Electro Shot!" Marilyn said.

Brooklyn actually stood up to the attack.

"No way." said Marilyn.

"I love you, Marilyn and I think you are a great fighter, but I know you are not our enemy." said Brooklyn.

She stared at her spear; glowing gold then put her hand on her tiara. It was warm, glowing with power.

"No, I am part of a plan and I will fulfil my role with glee. Curtain of Lightning!" she said.

A line of lightning bolts came from the sky to strike Brooklyn. His bit-beast Zeus took the attack and survived.

"No, you can't. This isn't fair. My power makes me unstoppable. I can't lose." said Marilyn.

She grabbed her head and collapsed. George panicked as Brooklyn approached her.

"Marilyn, get that tiara off. Be free again." he said.

"Stay back! Now! Get away from me! Leave me alone!" she screamed and the tiara glowed brighter.

Brooklyn backed away as she struggled to get her freedom back.

"I will not be a slave anymore. I should be free." she lifted her head and looked at the sky.

Dark clouds were forming and lightning crossed the sky with big flashes.

"What's going on, Tyson?" asked Kenny.

"No clue. Max? Ray?" asked Tyson.

"She's struggling to keep ahold of who she is. Good luck, Marilyn." said Max.

"She could cause a lot of damage if this keeps up." said Ray.

The tiara glowed more, trying to pull her back under control. She screamed and energy went flying around the area.

"Get down!" said Kai.

Everyone dived to the floor and Kai shielded Kiri as bits of debris from the wall of Tyson's house came down.

"No! This cannot go on! I won't be under control ever again! I will be free!"

She screamed and the tiara went flying off her head near George's feet. He picked it up and ran away back to the lab without them noticing.

"Marilyn, are you okay?" asked Brooklyn coming over.

She smiled at him and he smiled back then she collapsed unconscious in his arms.

"I can hardly believe it. She beat the mind control." said Kiri.

"I don't think she would have done it without Brooklyn. He helped her." said Kai.

"I helped her?" asked Brooklyn looking at Kai.

"You sure did. Her feeling for you made her resist the control. Now she's free and you can always be together without a care in the world. I get the feeling though that George isn't done yet." said Kai.

He put his hand on Brooklyn's shoulder and they both smiled.

"Let's get her inside and then fix my wall." said Tyson.

The next day, Marilyn awoke. The first thing she saw was Brooklyn sitting asleep next to the bed.

"Oh, Brooklyn." she whispered.

She let him sleep and she thought about how she overcame the control of the tiara. Not long later, Brooklyn woke up.

"Marilyn. You're okay. How long you been awake?" he asked.

"Not long, but I let you sleep. I bet you're exhausted to. You survived all my attacks. I remember everything I did and I'm sorry. I'm sorry about Kiri as well." said Marilyn.

"It's okay. I'm just happy you're all right. It seemed pretty intense with you fighting the power of the mind control." said Brooklyn.

"It was, but it's over now." she said.

They kissed and hugged. Kiri walked in.

"Glad to see you two are reunited. Don't stop on my account." said Kiri laughing as Brooklyn turned in surprise.

"I'm sorry about what I did to you, Kiri." said Marilyn.

"No bother. I am a little stiff, but we've all had worse. Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes, I feel fine. Still a little tired, but I have also felt worse than that. I have a headache to." she said.

"That would have been from the effort of fighting off the mind control." said Kai entering and he stood next to Kiri.

"Yeah, but I'm just glad to be back. Where's Peter?" she asked.

"He'll be here later. He wanted to practice with Ray. Max went home for supplies while Kenny is gathering the data from the practice match." said Kiri.

"That's good. I'll see you later, Brooklyn. I'm tired." she said.

Kai and Kiri left. Brooklyn released Marilyn's hand, smiled and left her to rest.

"What are we going do to against George? He no longer has Marilyn, but he's still a dangerous threat." said Kiri.

Kai and Brooklyn looked at her and they all couldn't help but wonder: What would happen next?


	15. Enemies Don't Waste Power

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. Anything I use in this FanFiction is purely coincedental

Chapter 15: Enemies Don't Waste Power

In Peter's cave, George was working on the tiara, trying to extract the remnants of Marilyn's power from it.

"The longer Marilyn had this on, the more power went into it, so even though she keeps the power she has already, I get the power that went into this. I am a genius." he smiled.

He finally got a lot more energy than expected. He used a laser beam from one of his new inventions to channel it into himself.

"Yes. Now all I have to do is control it and then I will truly be unbeatable." he said.

He clenched his fist and focused the energy. He controlled it into a ball and shot at a lamp on the wall.

"Yes. It's as powerful as I expected. I better keep practicing. I don't want to lose control in the middle of the battle." he said.

As he practiced, the others tried to get the full story of Marilyn's powers.

"Do you know where these powers came from?" asked Tyson.

"It was a year after Peter's loss to Brooklyn. I remember seeing a strange light when I was on holiday. It was very bright and came towards me. After that, I don't remember anything. Some woman had found me and said I was unconscious and injured. No one had seen the incident and I don't remember." said Marilyn.

"That was probably you accidentally releasing the power. It was too much for you. How do you feel now?" asked Kai.

"I can control it now, but it's still dangerous. I fear George has access to some of my power through that tiara." said Marilyn.

She clenched her fist and it glowed a bit then the glow vanished as she relaxed.

"Kenny, do you have any idea where this power could come from?" asked Max.

"No, nor does Dizzi. It is one of those things we may never find out." said Kenny.

Kai looked around when they heard a sound.

"What's that?" asked Peter.

They ran outside except Marilyn who was still weak from resisting the mind control.

"George. He's used Marilyn's power. Look at what he's done." said Tyson.

They could see far in the distance, smoke rising from the city.

"He's attacking innocent people. We've never met someone who would attack people who couldn't defend themselves." said Kiri.

"We have to stop him." said Peter.

They went to the city, Kenny stayed behind with Marilyn.

"George is attacking the city. That is evil. I wish I could help." she said.

She started to glow and unnoticed by Kenny, she was completely in control. The others reached the city.

"George, where are you? You coward." said Tyson.

"Coward? Me? Tyson, I've never backed out of a fight. I've always played fair." said George.

"You don't know the meaning of fair. You took control of Marilyn and you stole Peter's bit-beast." said Ray.

Brooklyn, who had been very quiet, just looked around at the damage.

"_This is like war. The fires, the scared people. None of it is right._" he said to himself.

"George, is this how you see the world? Fires and pain. Fear and war." said Tyson annoyed.

George sweeped his hand in front of him and bursts of energy went towards them.

"Move, guys." said Tyson and they all jumped.

"This is wrong. This is terrible." said Kiri.

Brooklyn still just stared. He couldn't believe it. Just as he looked around, he saw a little child crying and he dived to save her from glass falling out of shattered windows.

"You okay, kid?" he asked.

"Thank you and yes, I'm okay." said the girl and she ran over to her mother who had seen Brooklyn save her.

Brooklyn turned back to the others and the look in his eyes made it look like he could burn George with the anger he felt.

"You can't save all the little children, Brooklyn." he laughed evilly.

"That's it. Zeus, take him down." said Brooklyn releasing his beyblade.

"Tesla Blast." said George.

Zeus avoided the attack and got nearer George.

"Insective, Acidic Gas Attack combined with Electro Shot." said George.

The combined attack surprised Brooklyn and he fell back as Zeus struggled against the power.

"Brooklyn, get up. Zeus is having trouble." said Kiri.

"How can you still stand up to this? Oh well, I have more tricks." said George.

"Driger, it's time to use the Tiger Claw attack." said Ray releasing his beyblade.

The White Tiger helped the Demon and George's attack disappeared.

"You two are so not worth my time." said George. "Curtain of Lightning combined with Nuclear Orb."

There was a big flash. Brooklyn and Ray shielded their eyes and when the light was gone, both their beyblades had stopped.

"Now, let's do that again, Nuclear Orb single shot." said George.

A blue orb of energy fired from George's hand towards Brooklyn and Ray. Brooklyn just managed to keep standing, but he was loosing balance and his eyesight was getting blurry. Ray had collapsed and his hair was released from the pony tail.

"Ray, you all right? Say something, buddy." said Tyson.

He pulled Ray away from the fight and Kiri picked up his beyblade to keep it safe.

"Brooklyn. You seem a little unsteady. You sure you want to continue?" asked George.

"I will not give up. I learnt something in my match with Kai. Don't give up even if the odds are against you." said Brooklyn.

He blinked, trying to get his focus back, but the whole area seemed to be moving around. He couldn't concentrate on George.

"Brooklyn. You look busted and now that I have Marilyn's power, I don't want Zeus. Insective and Piraya can defeat you on their own." said George.

"Zeus, I know we are weaker, but we must do a final stand. King of Darkness." he said weakly.

The attack was made, but Brooklyn was too weak. Zeus was too weak and the attack stopped mid way. Brooklyn turned away from George and staggered back to the others. Kiri supported him.

"Thank you, Kiri. I am so weak. I can barely stand and my vision is blurry." said Brooklyn.

"I think we'll meet again. I am not finished with your friendly innocents yet." said George laughing.

He got his beyblade back and took off at fast speeds. Ray came to and Tyson supported him.

"Ray. Are you okay?" asked Brooklyn.

"Not really. You?" he asked.

"I've been better." said Brooklyn almost smiling even though he was exhausted.

They made it back to Tyson's house. When they arrived, Kenny announced that Marilyn had fallen asleep because she had been worrying so much.

"Let's get Ray and Brooklyn in, then we'll explain what happened." said Tyson.

They laid out two beds in the same room as Marilyn.

"By the way, Ray. Here's Driger back." said Kiri and she put it next to him.

"Thanks, Kiri. I thought it might be damaged." said Ray.

She moved his long hair out of his eyes and he soon fell asleep, exhausted.

"Is my beyblade all right?" asked Brooklyn quietly.

"Yes, it looks fine." said Kenny. "You better rest as well, Brooklyn."

Brooklyn looked over at Marilyn and then also fell asleep in exhaustion.

"We better leave them." said Kai.

He took Kiri's hand and they all left. Kiri was crying. She hated George for what he had done.

"Kai, we have to stop him before he hurts anyone else." said Kiri.

She started to cry again and Kai hugged her. Her head under his chin, he comforted her.

"We will, Kiri. We certainly will. We will avenge Ray and Brooklyn's defeat." said Kai.

He shed a single tear, unnoticed by Kiri.

"_We will defeat you, George. Count on it._" said Kai to himself.

The next day, Marilyn woke up and just as she did, Kiri entered and made a shushing motion. Marilyn looked to the side and silently gasped as she saw Brooklyn and Ray, slightly injured and sleeping. She got out of bed and went outside to join Kiri.

"What happened yesterday, Kiri?" she asked.

Kiri explained everything.

"A Nuclear Orb. I've never tried that move. It sounds dangerous." said Marilyn.

"It is. It took Ray out and seriously weakened Brooklyn." said Kiri.

In the lab, George was angry. He wanted to know how Brooklyn was still standing after the Nuclear Orb attack. He was pleased with the result it had on Ray, but Brooklyn should have gone down as well.

"That is my best attack. I have nothing stronger, so I better get to work. Wait, it's not about strengthening the attack. I need to be stronger physically. I need to work out at extreme levels so I can get the most out of the attack. The stronger I am, the stronger my attacks. Like beyblading." said George and he laughed as he drew up a very serious workout schedule.


	16. What Else Can Go Wrong?

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. Anything I use in this FanFiction is purely coincedental

Chapter 16: What Else Can Go Wrong?

Marilyn was starting to recover and she was starting to control her powers with the spear so she could help defend Brooklyn and Ray who were still recovering from the battle with George.

"Tesla Blast combined with Nuclear Orb." she said.

The blast hit the targets exactly on the mark. Her aim was getting good.

"That Nuclear Orb is definitely the most powerful attack I have." she said and she dropped the spear. She was out of breath. "I have to be able to use my attacks without tiring myself."

Peter watched her and smiled as she tried again.

"She'll never go down. When she perfects her power, she'll be the strongest we have." he said.

He went to the room where Ray and Brooklyn were resting.

"Brooklyn. Marilyn is working harder than ever to defend you." he said.

In the lab, George was trying out his new workout schedule. He started the morning with weightlifting. Then he did push ups above electrical wires. By the time he reached midday, he was exhausted and had a very small lunch then he practiced his agility by jumping through the trees near the lab. He was planning to spend the evening testing the overall strength of his beyblading.

"Nuclear Shot." he said.

The shot hit the stone blocks and shattered them. He was getting steadily stronger already.

"I don't feel like I'm at maximum power." he said.

He sat down and thought about it.

"If I can get to Marilyn, I might be able to drain her power. It will be difficult, but I think it's possible." he said.

He laughed as he drew up a plan. Back at Tyson's house, Marilyn was sitting next to Brooklyn's bed and they were talking about the fun they can have now that nothing can keep them apart.

"Brooklyn, are you all right? Really?" she asked.

"I'm getting better, we both are." said Brooklyn referring to himself and Ray.

Ray sat up and looked over at Marilyn and Brooklyn. He moved his hair out of the way and smiled.

"Ray, are you all right?" asked Marilyn turning around.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I didn't want to interrupt you two." he said.

Marilyn smiled and she came over to Ray.

"What are you doing?" he asked as she got behind him.

"I can get your hair sorted. I know you can do it yourself, but I might as well be useful." she said.

She managed to get all his hair together tightly and then got it into the pony tail, all neat and tidy again.

"Thanks." said Ray.

While Marilyn sat back at the end of Brooklyn's bed, Ray sorted out the front part of his hair so it was back in the style he liked it in.

"Perfect. Don't grow your hair too long, Brooklyn. It wouldn't suit you." Marilyn said.

"I guess not, but it's not what I'd call short either so I'll just leave it how it is." said Brooklyn.

Marilyn left them alone and she found Kiri outside.

"You been bothering the patients?" joked Kiri.

"No, I've been helping them." said Marilyn playing along with the joke.

"Do you want to watch a match? Or are you getting back to training?" asked Kiri.

"I'll watch a match. Who's it going to be?" asked Marilyn.

"Me and Kai. What did you expect?" asked Kiri and they both laughed.

In the lab, George finished his plan and smiled as he checked it.

"It can't fail. I will have Marilyn's power and I will have it in two days time." he said.

He got back to his workout. At Tyson's place, Kiri had defeated Kai in their match with a surprise Lava Ray attack.

"You two are so powerful. When Brooklyn is back in the game, you three will be the three top beybladers in the whole world." said Marilyn.

"You mean we're not already?" asked Kai.

"I didn't mean that…oh, you're joking." she realised and all three of them laughed.

In the room, Brooklyn and Ray were having the longest talk they had ever had.

"How long have you known Marilyn?" asked Ray.

"Well, I knew her when I was a child, about seven years old. We spent all our time together and then she finally introduced to me to Peter and after I defeated Peter, I never saw him or Marilyn again until recently." said Brooklyn. "I know about your relationship with Mariah. She's in the White Tigers, right?"

"I met her about the same time I met Lee. It was a village event and the Elder had organised it in honour of the future White Tiger team. He then made a speech about it and who would be in it." said Ray.

"Go on. This is more interesting than my story." said Brooklyn.

"He said that Gary was his choice because of his powerful strength when he used his anger in battle. Everyone supported Gary and then the Elder said that Gary's best friend, Kevin, would be next. He had seen them in a match and liked their technique. After Kevin's introduction, he made a big show of the next member and it didn't take too long to find out why." continued Ray.

"I think I know, but go on." said Brooklyn.

"He said there was no doubt that his granddaughter, Mariah, would be an asset to the team. She walked out from behind him and that was the first time I saw her. We were only children. Barely past the age of four and we were forming one of the biggest teams ever and we didn't even know it yet. Next to be announced was Mariah's brother, Lee. He made an impression on me. I just knew he would make a good rival for me." Ray paused and Brooklyn laughed.

"Then the Elder announced you, correct?" he asked.

"No, actually. He was all set to leave the team between those four ones he had chosen. Not long after, I made friends with them and after my first match with Lee; the Elder noticed my talent and said he would consider me as the White Tigers' fifth member. The years went by and I got friendlier with my team-mates. Lee was my best friend and only rival. I did have other matches, but it was always Lee who held out against me. I also helped Mariah improve and we had matches that always got closer by the day." said Ray smiling.

Brooklyn just smiled and Ray continued.

"Each of us got our bit-beasts. Kevin and Gary first, then Mariah. After that, it was time to decide who was going to be the captain of the team in the tournaments. Everyone knew it would be me or Lee. The Elder chose me and I got Driger that day. It disappointed Lee, but we got through it. Then Lee got Galeon and trained constantly with him. I took off not long later to learn new things. The rest you know." finished Ray.

"That was some story. You could write a book." said Brooklyn and they both smiled as Kiri and Kai came in.

"You two look like you've been discussing a lot." said Kiri.

Marilyn decided to leave. She didn't know why, but she picked up her spear and ran away. She turned back as she left.

"I'm sorry, Brooklyn. I really am, but I guess I still feel bad about hurting you and your friends." she said.

She entered the woods and ran. She ran far away, she was soon lost.

"Two paths. Which one?" she looked at them and chose the right path.

It got darker as she got more into the maze of trees. She heard a sound and started to panic.

"_I should have thought this through._" she said to herself.

She sat down and had a drink. She saw a shadow and a glowing object come toward her.

"Calm down, Marilyn. I don't want to control you. Keep still and this'll be over before you know it." said George.

She was having her power drained and she tried to lift her spear, but she lost consciousness and George took off, leaving her with no energy left.

"By the time anyone finds her, even her life energy will be gone, so I've solved one of my problems with no trouble." he said.

He got back to the lab and immediately channelled the remaining power into himself. He was now all-powerful.

"Those Bladebreakers are going down and Zeus will be mine! No one can stop me!" and he laughed insanely.

Back at Tyson's place, they tried to find Marilyn.

"She's left a note. It says "I'm sorry, but I have harmed you and I can't stay. Don't come for me because I won't return until George is defeated." She's taken off. We will go to find her. George might have found her." said Kiri.

Kai went off on his own. The next morning, he returned with only her spear.

"I travelled far into the woods and all I found was her spear. There were signs that she had used her energy so she must have gone further than I thought." he said.

"We have to find her. She could be in trouble without her main weapon." said Kiri.

"Get her back, Kiri. I love her and I can't lose her. I lost her once before. This time could be permanently." said Brooklyn.

Kiri couldn't believe it and she vowed to get Marilyn back. Days went by however, they heard stories of more cities being attacked, but they were worrying about Marilyn.

"We need to help these people, but we can't when we're three members down." said Max.

"Two members down. I can help now and Ray is nearly better." said Brooklyn joining them.

Three days later and Marilyn unexpectedly showed up.

"Oh, I made it. Tyson's house. I'm so tired." she said.

She tried to gather energy, but she didn't have any. It had all been sapped from her by George. She collapsed not far away from the side wall.

"Kiri, I heard something falling. Or someone." said Tyson.

Kiri looked over the wall and ahead she saw Marilyn on the ground.

"Hurry, Tyson. It's Marilyn." she said.

She ran over with Tyson and they got Marilyn inside. Ray had recovered now so Marilyn was the only member out of action.

"Marilyn, wake up." said Brooklyn.

She was only just breathing. They were worried she wouldn't make it.

"This is horrible, Kai." said Kiri as they watched Brooklyn sitting with Marilyn.

"Have hope, Kiri. She's strong." said Kai.

"You're trying to reassure me, but she won't make it will she?" asked Kiri.

"Kiri, please don't be a downer. She'll fight. I know it." said Kai.

Kiri cried. Kai hugged her and he heard Brooklyn start to cry as well. He also shed a tear. He felt terrible for Brooklyn and Marilyn. They might have to stop their relationship already. In the lab, George laughed. He thought Marilyn would be dead by now.

"With her out the way, I'll conquer them. I truly don't need any of their bit-beasts now." he said.

Back at Tyson's place, Brooklyn stayed alone with Marilyn the whole night and didn't sleep for a minute.

"You can't be gone. I would risk everything for you." he said.

In the morning, Peter came in.

"You haven't slept have you?" he asked.

"No, Peter. What do you expect?"

"Hey, cool it. I have a plan." he said.

Brooklyn turned and Peter smiled. What was his plan?


	17. Biggest Surprise Ever

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. Anything I use in this FanFiction is purely coincedental

Chapter 17: Biggest Surprise Ever

Marilyn was barely holding onto life and the others were all worried about her. Especially Brooklyn. Peter has a plan, but what it is?

"What's your plan, Peter?" Brooklyn asked.

"I have used what technology I have to create a machine that could help her. It can transfer energy from one thing to another." said Peter.

"We can't risk ourselves with this in case George shows up so what did you have in mind?"

"We don't need to use all the energy; just enough to keep her stable until we can defeat George and return her power. I was thinking about transferring some of the energy from a bit-beast." said Peter.

"Only one of us two would make that risk and you haven't got a bit-beast anymore." said Brooklyn.

"I know it's a long shot and I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't want to risk it. Zeus means a lot to you and is one of our strongest bit-beasts." said Peter quickly.

Brooklyn looked at his beyblade and thought about it.

"I don't want to rush you, Brooklyn, but none of us know how long Marilyn may last." said Peter.

"I don't know. Zeus is my friend and through my childhood he was my only companion. Everyone else abandoned me until I met Marilyn and then I lost her as well, until now." said Brooklyn.

He sat down on the bed and stared at his beyblade and focused his gaze on the bit in it.

"_Can I risk losing you, Zeus? Would I forgive myself if I lost you?_" he asked himself.

"Brooklyn. I'm sorry, but this is the only plan I have and it might be the last option." said Peter.

"I'll agree to your plan. What's next?" asked Brooklyn.

"Get Marilyn and follow me." said Peter.

He left. Brooklyn picked up Marilyn and followed Peter to a big shed not far away from the house.

"Why are you being so secretive?" asked Brooklyn.

"Brooklyn, you agreed. Perfect." said a voice.

"Kiri, no way. What's going on?" asked Brooklyn.

"Peter told me and I helped him out. The rest of the gang will be here to see if this works, but we have to make sure the necessary arrangements are sorted." said Kiri.

She and Peter turned on the lights and started the machine.

"Put Marilyn on that table, please." said Peter.

Brooklyn did and she seemed to stir, but didn't wake.

"And can you put your bit-beast into the tray?" asked Kiri.

Brooklyn took the bit out of his beyblade and put it where Kiri had instructed.

"Get the others, Kiri." said Peter.

Kiri left.

"Brooklyn. If the machine goes too far you might lose Zeus, do you understand?" asked Peter.

"I understand. Both Zeus and Marilyn mean a lot to me, but I do fear losing Marilyn more. That might sound bad, but I promised to risk everything for her." said Brooklyn.

The other Bladebreakers showed up and watched as Peter started his machine.

"I hope it works as Peter hopes it will." said Tyson.

A beam hit the bit and started to take energy. Then the beam went through a pipe until it made contact with Marilyn. She opened her eyes after a while and they heard a roar as Zeus lost more energy.

"She's awake. We don't need anymore, Peter." said Kiri.

Peter pulled a lever and shut down the machine.

"Whew. Did it work?" he asked.

Brooklyn went over to Marilyn. She was awake, but not saying anything.

"Marilyn? You all right?" Brooklyn asked.

"Brooklyn. I feel weak. I feel like I could live for a very long time yet I feel powerless." she said.

"That's because we only transferred some of Zeus' energy to you. It will keep you going and then we'll find George and get your energy back." said Peter.

"How is Zeus?" asked Brooklyn.

"The bit looks okay, but I expect he's weaker than he was, so don't go rushing into battle. When George is defeated and Marilyn has her energy back, Zeus' energy should return to him automatically." said Peter.

"Your scientific genius has well improved, little brother." said Marilyn smiling.

She hugged Brooklyn then hugged Peter.

"Thanks to both of you. Thanks to Zeus as well." she said.

She tripped into Brooklyn's arms.

"I better get used to being weaker." she said as she got her balance back.

Kai left the others and Kiri followed not long after.

"Kai, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. I realised something today when Brooklyn risked Zeus' life to save Marilyn." he said.

"What?" she asked.

"He would risk anything for her and I should do the same for you." he said.

"You've risked your life for me before so what do you mean?" she asked.

"Kiri, we've known each other about nine years."

"Yes, they've been the best nine years of my life and there's more coming." she said.

"Yeah. Um, about the future. Nine years feels long enough to make the decision."

"Kai, you're not splitting us up are you?" she said panicking.

"What? No. I have a question for you." he said.

She noticed he was blushing.

"Okay." she said.

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

"Kai, I never thought this day would come. Yes I will. I love you, Kai and we will be the perfect man and wife." said Kiri.

She gave him a big hug and kissed him. They then lay down in the grass staring at the stars.

"Kai, I still can't believe it. It's a whole new level in our relationship." Kiri said after an hour of looking at the stars and blue sky.

"I was so nervous about asking you and not many things make me nervous." said Kai.

Kiri lay closer next to him and fell asleep in his arms with a smile on her face. Back at Tyson's house, they were playing cards.

"Where did Kai and Kiri go?" asked Kenny.

"I have a feeling it was something personal." said Peter smiling.

"You know something we don't. Come on, Peter, spill." said Marilyn.

"I can't say. Anyway, I don't know for certain. I'm just making a guess and I don't want to be proved wrong." said Peter.

Brooklyn lost his concentration and made a mistake that cost him the game.

"Unlucky." said Ray as Marilyn laughed at Brooklyn. His mistake gave her the win.

"So what? Another game?" asked Brooklyn.

They continued. In the lab, however, George was thinking what he should do next. Attacking innocents was boring him now and there was nothing fun about attacking the beybladers either.

"_Why does power result in less fun?_" he asked himself annoyed.

He had an evil idea and laughed. Back where Kai and Kiri were, Kai was still awake while Kiri silently slept in his arms.

"_I wonder if we__'__ll ever defeat George. I have no ideas what to do next._" said Kai to himself.


	18. Final Challenge

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. Anything I use in this FanFiction is purely coincedental

Chapter 18: Final Challenge

The following morning, Kai and Kiri rejoined the others.

"Hey, where have you two lovebirds been?" asked Tyson and he laughed as they blushed.

"Keep out, Tyson. Everything will be revealed." said Kiri.

She kissed Kai and went off to find Marilyn.

"Kai, what did she mean? Or don't I want to know?" asked Tyson.

"Later, Tyson. We've got to make a plan." said Kai.

He grabbed Tyson and dragged him round the corner.

"Hey, let go. You're ruining my threads, dude." said Tyson.

In the bedroom, Kiri found Marilyn daydreaming about Brooklyn.

"Distracted, Marilyn?" asked Kiri.

"Kiri, you were gone all night. Peter said he thought he knew why, but didn't tell us. Please tell me." said Marilyn excitedly.

"I can trust you. Kai proposed." said Kiri quietly.

"Hooray. Three cheers for Kai and Kiri."

"Keep it down. We are planning to keep it a secret for a while. At least until George is out the way." said Kiri.

"Your secret's safe with me. I won't even tell Brooklyn." Marilyn said.

They spent a while discussing things like wedding preparations. In the lab, George had laid out his next plan.

"I'll challenge the beybladers to determine the fate of the BBA." he said.

He went to Tyson's house and found Brooklyn working on his beyblade with Kenny.

"George, what are you doing here?" asked Kenny.

"Where are your team-mates? I demand a challenge with all of you. That includes Brooklyn and Marilyn, whether they're weak or not." said George to Kenny.

"Kenny, we accept this challenge." said Brooklyn standing up and facing George.

Kenny went to find the other beybladers. Marilyn came as well holding her spear.

"I don't like the idea of you two fighting." said Peter to Brooklyn and Marilyn.

"Peter, we are a team and when we work together, we won't lose. Let's go, Brooklyn." Marilyn said.

The beybladers released their beyblades as Marilyn charged her powers.

"Draciel. Show him your stuff." said Max.

The purple turtle came out the beyblade and charged at George's beyblade.

"Driger, let's help him out. Tiger Claw." said Ray.

The white tiger roared and charged to help Max.

"Dragoon, Phantom Hurricane." said Tyson.

The hurricane got blown away by George's power, unfortunately for Tyson.

"Oh, not good. Not good." said Tyson.

"Nuclear Orb." said Marilyn.

A small ball of energy came out, but didn't do much.

"I'm not strong enough to help you. I'm sorry." she said.

"Dranzer, Fire Tornado." said Kai.

"Drazier, Lava Ray." said Kiri.

The attacks combined and managed to push George's beyblade back a bit.

"You two are powerful, I won't deny that, but you can't win. Nuclear Orb combined with Curtain of Lightning." said George.

The attacks came and Dranzer avoided it. Drazier was just caught, but still in the battle.

"I'm okay. Go Drazier." said Kiri.

Drazier attacked and surprised George. Eventually, however, they all went down except Kai, Kiri, Brooklyn and Marilyn.

"I'm sorry we let you down, guys." said Kenny.

"It's okay. We can do it. We know we can win." said Kiri.

"Tesla Blast. I can do it." said Marilyn.

She managed the attack and kept going, even though she was getting weaker.

"Marilyn, you can't keep up the effort." said Brooklyn.

"Piraya, use her attacks as your own." said George.

The piranha bit-beast absorbed her attack and fired it towards Kiri. The attack knocked her backwards and her beyblade stopped spinning.

"Kiri, you all right?" asked Ray.

"Yeah, but I'm out now. Keep going, Kai." said Kiri.

She almost fell backwards because of hitting the ground so hard, but Ray supported her.

"Look after her, Ray." said Kai.

"I will, Kai. Knock him down." said Ray.

"I need all my powers." Marilyn said.

She focused her remaining energy and used an attack with all her powers combined.

"Shield. She's too weak to try that move." said George.

He blocked her attack and she collapsed. Peter pulled her away from the battle.

"That's it. We have to work together, Brooklyn. Even if we may never be true friends." said Kai.

"Thanks a lot, Kai, but I agree. I think we can be friends, once our rematch is settled." said Brooklyn.

They shared a smile and got their beyblades to attack.

"Fire Tornado." said Kai.

"King of Darkness." said Brooklyn.

The attacks combined and looked amazing. Zeus' black vortex with a fiery circle spinning around it melting George's beyblade the nearer it got to the vortex.

"No, my beyblade is melting. I can't keep my defence up." said George panicking.

Suddenly Insective came out of George's beyblade and flew back into Peter's.

"Insective, you're back. Thank you, Kai and thank you, Brooklyn." said Peter.

Then George's beyblade blew up, sending the bit that Piraya was in flying into George's hands.

"My beyblade is gone. Destroyed. At least I still have you, Piraya." said George.

He glowed and the energy he took from Marilyn flew back into her, restoring her to consciousness and the energy she had borrowed from Zeus returned to him. Everything was back to normal.

"George, are you going to go and leave us in peace or do we need to beat you again?" asked Brooklyn.

"I will go. I may be evil and selfish, some may say heartless, but I know when I've been beaten and I will never challenge you again." George said.

George took off jumping through the trees.

"How do we know he's truly gone for good?" asked Ray.

"I think he realised something today. He won't bother us again. Are you okay, Kiri?" asked Kai.

Kiri stood up with Ray's help and then Kai hugged her.

"Marilyn, are you better?" asked Brooklyn.

"Better than ever." she said smiling and kissed him.

Everyone smiled and they went back into Tyson's house.

"Kai, is that rematch possible?" asked Brooklyn.

"Not for a while. Take a look at your beyblade and then look at mine. They're damaged. Kenny, want to put Dizzi to the test and restore our beyblades?" asked Kai.

"You got it, Captain Kai." said Kenny saluting and they all laughed, including Kai and Kenny.

"It's great having fun without having to worry anymore." said Kiri.

"The fight's over, Kiri. Is it time for you and Kai to reveal the secret?" asked Marilyn.

"We're getting married." said Kiri proudly and the others all gasped at first.

"Go Kai." said Tyson.

"Congratulations." said Peter. "I thought he would propose eventually, but I wasn't sure."

"I knew the secret and I was very happy that Kiri trusted me with it." said Marilyn.

"Yeah, you didn't even tell me." said Brooklyn.

A week later, Kai and Brooklyn had their rematch and it lasted two hours and ended in a draw.

"What else did we expect?" asked Brooklyn.

They shook hands.


	19. Finale Celebrations

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. Anything I use in this FanFiction is purely coincedental

Chapter 19: Finale Celebrations

A few months went by as Kai and Kiri saved money for their wedding. One day they were called to Mr. Dickinson's office as a surprise.

"Hello, sir." said Kiri as they entered.

"Ah, Kai and Kiri. Welcome, congratulations and I hear things are going well." said Mr. Dickinson.

"Why did you call us here, Mr. Dickinson?" asked Kai.

"Both of you have made significant contributions to the future of beyblading. Five years ago, Kiri, you saved us all from Veronika's control of the BBA. Kai, you and Brooklyn recently saved us from George's destructive nature. I have thought about this since George's defeat and I am going to put some money into your wedding fund."

They both looked surprised and he laughed at the look on their faces.

"You deserve it. If it wasn't for you two, we may not be standing here today." he continued.

"Thank you, sir. You don't know how happy we are to hear that." said Kiri.

"Seeing as you are crying in happiness, I think I can tell." said Mr. Dickinson laughing again.

Kiri hugged Kai in excitement and Kai thanked Mr. Dickinson.

"You two better fully prepare. It must be a ceremony to remember."

They left the office. Later, Kiri found Marilyn.

"Can I ask you something, Marilyn?" asked Kiri.

"Of course you can, Kiri."

"Mr. Dickinson has put some money into the wedding fund so it will be sooner than we thought. I was hoping you would be the bridesmaid." said Kiri.

"You really want me? Thank you, Kiri. I will and I'll make you proud." said Marilyn and she hugged Kiri.

Meanwhile, Kai had found Brooklyn.

"Brooklyn."

"Yeah, Kai. Something bothering you?" asked Brooklyn who was lying around in the grass.

"I want to ask you something and I want you to consider it." said Kai sitting next to Brooklyn.

"This sounds serious." said Brooklyn sitting up.

"I need a best man." said Kai.

At any other moment in the past, Brooklyn would have collapsed in surprise, but he looked at Kai smiling.

"You seriously want me to be best man?" asked Brooklyn.

"If you want. I was just thinking about it." said Kai.

"I thought you'd ask Ray."

"I did think about it. Either you or Ray. I decided you would be better for it." said Kai.

"Thanks, Kai. I'll do my best." said Brooklyn and he shook hands with Kai and then they discussed the ceremony.

A couple of weeks later, the date was set and everyone was excited.

"It was a great idea inviting the other teams." said Tyson.

The White Tigers, All-Starz, Majestics, Dark Bladers and Blitzkrieg Boys were in the audience watching the ceremony.

"Kiri, it's okay to cry. It's the happiest moment of your life." said Marilyn as she checked Kiri's dress.

"I know, Marilyn, but I've never felt like this." said Kiri drying her tears.

"Well, the dress is ready. So, whenever Kai gets by that altar." said Marilyn almost smiling as she caught a glimpse of Brooklyn who was going to give the signal.

In the other room, Kai was in his suit and Brooklyn couldn't help but chuckle. It sure looked different.

"It's not embarrassing, is it?" asked Kai as he noticed Brooklyn hiding his laughter.

"No, not at all. You look awesome. It's just something we're not used to seeing." said Brooklyn. "Now get out there and become a husband."

Kai went out and Brooklyn got the signal to Marilyn.

"Get out there, Kiri. Stay calm and just think of the future." said Marilyn.

She handed Kiri the bouquet and out she went. Everyone loved the dress. Marilyn had helped Kiri pick it.

"Ray, this is the best." said Mariah.

"It sure is memorable." said Ray.

"I can't believe this day has come. My sister is getting married." said Jordan.

Michael was almost crying and Emily couldn't believe it when she handed him a box of tissues.

"I didn't know you were so emotional, Michael." she said.

"I've never been to a wedding before. It's a new thing for me." said Michael.

Eddy and Steve were both smiling while Michael stopped his crying. The Majestics were looking serious yet interested.

"I never thought Kai was going to propose. It's been nine years." said Enrique.

"Enrique, waiting years makes the ceremony better because the couple look forward to it. Why do I have to explain everything?" said Robert.

"Yeah, Enrique. It's always you who gets the lecture." said Johnny.

"That's because there's no point in lecturing you, Johnny. You never listen." said Robert.

Enrique and Oliver laughed at Johnny and he ignored them. The Dark Bladers were standing in the background.

"I see what's going on, but why did they invite us? I wouldn't consider us their close friends." said Cenotaph.

"We have a respect for the Bladebreakers and besides, how long has it been since we saw a wedding?" asked Sanguinex.

"You have a point, brother." said Lupinex.

The Blitzkrieg Boys were also watching with looks of seriousness on their faces. Tala was almost smiling and Spencer was just fiddling with his beyblade.

"I should have known this was going to happen soon." said Tala.

"Tala. Are you friends with Kai now?" asked Bryan.

"I don't know about friends, but I have a high respect for him." said Tala.

"It's a shame Veronika left our team. She would have enjoyed this." said Spencer.

"I think she was always more of a lonely player, but at least she's fair in a match now." said Tala smiling as Kiri walked past where he was sitting.

Kiri approached Kai and they did the vows and rings, then Kai kissed Kiri and everyone cheered.

"This is great. I'm crying and it's not even my wedding." said Marilyn who was standing next to Brooklyn.

"I've never felt so happy for someone. It's certainly a thing to remember." said Brooklyn.

He put his hand round her shoulders and she laid her head against his arm.

"It's great, isn't it Max?" asked Tyson.

"It sure is." said Max.

As they went outside, Marilyn used her powers to create fireworks of golden electricity. It looked stunning in the sky.

"Bryan. Work with Michael for the next surprise." said Tala.

Bryan and Michael released their bit-beasts: the eagle and the falcon to fly around above the bride and groom.

"Trygle looks amazing." said Emily.

"Bryan's been powering up Falborg." said Spencer.

Kai and Kiri kissed as a photo was taken with everyone together.

Epilogue

Kai and Kiri eventually had a son who had traits from both his parents. Kai's attitude, but with some of Kiri's strong emotions.

Ray and Mariah got married and had a child who took on the bright yellow eyes of her parents.

Brooklyn and Marilyn married and had twins, a boy and a girl. The boy had inherited the hidden potential that his mum had while the girl was very peaceful with nature like her dad.

Tyson, Kenny and Daichi spent a long time annoying one another. Tyson eventually took off and met someone so Kenny and Daichi bugged each other until Dizzi interfered.

Max went back to America to join his mum, Judy, and the All-Starz.

Peter became a close friend to Brooklyn and Marilyn. He spent a lot of his time with his niece and nephew.

Lee of the White Tigers spent more time with his niece and he enjoyed having his best friend, Ray, as his brother-in-law.

Jordan taught his nephew how to beyblade until Kai started the tough part of his son's training: Advanced Training.

Tala continued to help Veronika use her emotions in battle and they eventually married and had a daughter who seemed destined to become captain of her own team. She had her father's commanding attitude.

All in all, every character in the beyblade story lived peaceful lifestyles and can't wait to 'let it rip' again one day.


End file.
